Dancing is Life
by BaBeS7
Summary: Miya the new girl is a broken and torn girl problem Tala makes a bet with Kai but what if that bet turns to reality? KOC other pairings
1. Default Chapter

Hard Core Dancing  
  
Ch. 1  
New School  
  
I slapped my hand upon the alarm clock that happened to be buzzing in my ear. Once I finally pushed the right button, I groggily sat up and immediately raised my tanned arm over my eyes and hissed at the person who stupidly lifted the blinds to the huge window that happened to keep my privacy concealed. I pushed my black, silk comforter off of myself as I swung my legs over the edge of my huge queen sized bed. I got up, still squinting and tried to find my way out of my room and downstairs. I stumbled down the steep stairs and opened the kitchen door. I looked in to see my best friend, Tom, in an apron and cooking eggs with bacon. I stared at him for a moment then waltzed in like I didn't care, even though I really did. Who wouldn't! My best friend, a guy, is acting like Ms. Betty Crocker! He looked up from what he was doing and smiled while saying cheerfully, " Hey! Look who finally woke up, how'd ya' sleep?" He asked while putting down a big plate of eggs and bacon. I stared at the lumpy food and pushed it away while saying, " No thanks, I don't normally eat breakfast remember? Any ways I think I'll just have a glass of orange juice." He looked at me then scowled while opening the refrigerator and mumbling about how much he hated my appetite.  
  
" You need to start to eat, babes. You're going to be hungry when you go start practicing then you'll come over to my house and be all pissy." He remarked while placing a cup in front of me and plopped down across me. Yes, he just called me babes no we are not going out. He's called me that ever since we could talk, I guess you can say it's my nick name from him. "No I won't, besides I don't have the time, we have to leave in a hour." I stated while pointing to the clock and getting up to walk to the bathroom. Cup in hand I made my way up to the bathroom and grabbed two towels while starting the hot shower water. I stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower to be greeted by hot steamy water droplets that covered my body in seconds. I stood there for a moment, letting the warm water trace down my muscles and felt them leave their tense state and into a more relaxing state. I looked around for the shampoo & conditioner combo and found it was near the soap. After scrubbing my head and washing my body from all the sleep and oil from my body I stepped out, grabbed my towel and walked out into my room. As I walked into my room, I looked around. My black comforter was a big mess all over my bed and so were my pillows. My black walls, but you couldn't tell they were black from all the dance and rock posters that covered my walls. Tom said I had too many and not enough room to put them all up. He was right too, I had about 10 left that I couldn't put up, I have been collecting all different kinds of posters I liked since I was 5.  
  
I turned to see my already black dresser that had silver sparkles all over it, all my stuff was scattered. Well at least all my make up was, but I wouldn't worry about that right now. I looked to my left and saw my also black computer, but it had a glittery sticker that was pink and silver that said "babes" we specially made it since it was my nickname. I went over to my bed and plopped down on something that was puffy, big, and screeched in pain when I sat down. I jumped up so quickly I stumbled upon my dresser catching myself before falling down to the ground. I looked at the lump and it moved then came up from under the covers. Two big pointed ears came up then the whole body it was my fox. Yes, my fox, I found him in the rain one time when I was 8 and he needed medical attention so I took him in. He is as big as a German shepherd, and has red fur that was silky soft, with a big puffy tell that looked like the tip was dipped into a can of white paint. His name was Kitsune, which in Japanese it meant fox. He stretched while walking over to me after jumping down from the large bed. His tassled hair every which way. I was a funny sight to me, I hauled myself off the grown and went to my closet. I pulled out a pair of baggy, khaki, cargo pants that had pockets on the legs. Then pulled out a black stretchy shirt. It was one of those surfing shirts that you wear when you go surfing but it didn't have the turtle neck part. But it was just as silky black and was tight too. And on the top it said ' Take a picture it'll last longer' in white bold print. I threw them on and brushed my wet hair, threw it up in a very messy bun with my blow dried, curled bangs down. I went over to my shoes and put on my sneakers that were REALLY worn out. I pulled my shell necklace that was white out of my shirt and walked over to my full-length mirror.  
  
I looked at my brown hair that looked like it could fall out any time soon, with my tight black shirt and 2 sizes too big pants on, I noticed that I was actually an inch taller then the last time I probably saw my dad. My dad worked for the military so I never saw him since he spent most of his time at the base. It wasn't too far from here though, about a hour or two. So most nights he came home around 11:30 or some where around there. And left around 5 in the morning. But he's now permanently stationed here in this little town called Coral Gables. I guess it was alright, but I didn't want to go to another school. Again. Aw well, I guess I have to go to school now. I walked away from the mirror and down the hall towards the stairs again. I ran down them and grabbed my navy back pack while heading out the door. I saw Tom sitting in my silver and black leather viper already in the passenger seat. I opened my door and looked up while asking, "Why is my viper's hood down?" I never put it down. I guess you could say I didn't like it that much, but then again we were in Coral Gables, which was a beach like area. You know one of those places where there's a lot of surfers, skater guys/girls, and preps. Yup, I was going to love this place. NOT! I would rather eat a bucket of worms then be here right now. I could really care less about this dumb school, heck about this whole place! Besides its not like I need friends. And don't ask 'then why do you have kistune or Tom' 'cause the fact is I think of them only as partners of mine, and nothing more. I decided to keep it that way along time ago, I've been hurt to many times to let more hurt into my life. And I've noticed that hate comes from people and so I don't just let them waltze right into my life so easily as do other people. Then again other people aren't as smart as me.  
  
I swerved around a curb and pulled into the parking lot. Yup, I was right this is where all the bums and preps go to school, oh joy. I parked in an empty space that was near the front of the school, but before I turned my car off I heard yelling from the back of me. A navy Mustang GT Convertible that happened to be black had pulled up behind me and a boy was yelling at me with furry. His blue, two toned, hair was in one of those styles that made it look messy but cleaned up at the same time. His auburn eyes tried to pierce through mine, trying to be the dominate pair in a duel of glaring. Amazingly neither of us won since Tom started to yell at me and another guy that was beside the blue two-toned hair guy, but he was yelling at him not me. "Hey! What are you doing parking there?!?!" The two toned boy asked me. I mildly smirked at him and of course me not wanting to be impolite I answered his question. " What does it look like? I'm trying to park you got a problem with it?" Oh that made him mad, I could tell since he started to get out of the car and the other guy tried to get him to stop. I started to feel something I haven't felt in years. Fear. He was giving me fear of why he was getting out of his car, but I didn't show it. I couldn't! I never did before and I won't now, but with every step he got closer and with every step I got a bad feeling about it. Once he made his way up to my window I was scared out of my wits! But he looked mildly surprise that I didn't flinch at him or any thing. What? Did you really think I was shaking? I told you, I COULD'T show any fear and wouldn't. He bent his head into my window view and looked at me straight in the eyes while saying, " Yes I do, you see this is my parking space. But I'll give you another chance to move since you're the new student. " Oh really? I feel so special, but I don't see your name on it." I responded smartly. Man what a sassy mouth I had. My dad said I got it from my mother, I would've smiled at the thought but I was to busy arguing with this guy. Uh oh, was it my imagination or did I just hear him growl? " Listen woman, and listen good since I'm only going to say this once. Since it IS your first day I think I'll be nice and let you take it but I won't deal with it tomorrow." He said very cockily, while turning around to go back to his car. " Oh I doubt you'll do any thing tomorrow also." I mumbled and he turned around, and to my luck he just scowled at me and drove off to find another space to park. "Oh great way to start our first day of school, babes," I heard Tom tell me his words dripping with sarcasm like a dog drooling. I forgot he was even in the car and I jumped a bit and doing so I hit my head on the ceiling. I rubbed it while saying, " Correction, MY first day, you didn't get into it with him I did not u." I answered him while getting out of the car still rubbing my head. " I guess I'll see you after school since we don't have any classes with each other, later babes." He yelled to me while throwing his back pack over his shoulder and walking off to find his locker. Great, I thought Oh well I can make it alone. I've done it all my life it can't be so different now. All I have to do is find my locker and first class,.which is.ughhh its oh yeah it's science. I started to go over my schedual while walking up to the locker bays. First science, second pre-al., third was lunch, fourth computer, fifth Language arts, sixth drama, seventh gym, and last reading.  
Ch. 2  
Chirpy Teachers & Locker Trouble  
  
I went to locker bay 4 and started to scan the various numbers of all the lockers. I had to admit there weren't this many lockers back at Amazon High it was pretty impressive. I looked into the 200s and found it. 255, that was it, I looked at it some more and studied the detail of the paint. They were Blue lockers with a thick white stripe down the side going diagonal. I had the middle locker so I put my book bag down and picked up the tiny tin ball. I twirled it left first, then to the right and to the left again. I jerked it down, but nothing happened. So I tried it again, left, right, left. Still nothing, I began to get frustrated with the stupid lock until the third time I slammed the lock against the locker door. I felt two steady arms come from behind me and take the lock in they're hands. The person twirled it a couple of times and it opened with ease. All while he was doing this I could feel his muscles move under its shirt over my back. Once it was done I was curious who it was, and so turned around to see if it was Tom. But much to my surprise it happened to be the guy from the car. He was busy opening his locker, which happened to be right next to mine. I scowled at my thoughts then turned and started to scowl at him.  
  
He looked at me with a raised eyebrow while asking, "What? I don't see why you're scowling me since I just helped you with your locker." I stared at him. Unless he had a twin this was the same guy that just practically just threatened me! " Whats with you? You just freaking got all upset about a stupid parking space and now you come up and be all friendly! Either you got issues, or you have a twin. either way I don't care." I told him in a stubborn way while jamming my books into my locker and getting out the stuff I needed. He looked at me for a minuet then ran a hand through his thick hair and said while leaning on his side against his locker and others, " Listen, I'm sorry but I didn't have a good morning and I started off wrong ok? I admit it I was wrong for yelling at the you, but you're just as much to blame as I am." I looked at him in disbelief. I hated guys like him! They were always so confusing and were hypocrites. " ME! You know whatever. And like I said before I don't care." I stated flatly, slammed my locker door shut and heard the click of my lock while walking over to the science building. Or at least what I thought was the science building was. 


	2. Ch2 part 11

~~~(Hey pplz, sorry I haven't up dated in so long but I had to do a stupid science project that was 25% of my grade. But now I'm done with it and its break so plenty of time, right? Well I'll try to get Chapters up more often but my brother that is only 5 just got hurt really bad in the eye so it still might take sum time. And so that's the warning and I also don't own any of the characters, but Tom, Austin, and Miya. Well the dog is mine too. I appreciate the reviews to you guys!! And pleazeeee review!  
  
CH. 2 PART 11  
  
I heard a shout as I was retreating from the multi-minded psycho path, and turned around figuring whatever he had to say better be good or else. But you never know he might just want to say that he is a psychopath and admit defeat. But fortune mislead me again. "Ya' know that's the studio right? Not the science room which is where you're heading to." He told me in a mild yell but smooth tone while walking up to me. I looked at him in astonishment, how did he of all people know where I was going?? " Hmm, let me guess. You want to know how I know you're going to science right? Its kinda' easy when I find your schedule on the floor." He answered my question that I was wondering in my head the whole time. He started to hand me the paper and I went to snatch it. But to my disappointment I didn't get it since he waved it past my hand, and started to read my schedule! Who did he think he is? I was so mad I didn't notice him handing it back to me. I snatched it back while glaring and said in a murderous voice, " What nerve you have!!! First you yell at me, then say it's MY fault! Then you go and look at my personal stuff!" I practically yelled at him. And stamped off towards the opposite way since he while he was chattering noticed a sign on a building that said science.  
  
I heard pattering foot steps behind me. And the last thing I know, I'm being world around by the same psycho path. When we were face to face, he looked me in the eye and started to say with a smirk, "My nerve? Ha! Listen here I was just trying to be nice for once and help you out since you have no friends, I'm sure. Well at least not here any ways, but when you say that I'm doing things wrong when I'm not. Then we have a problem, if you haven't noticed it's called helping out some one. And for you to have the guts to say what my nerves are when you don't even know me? That's wrong, lady." I looked him back in the eye and noticed he really had gorgeous eyes. Wait! What am I thinking? This isn't me at all, ughhh screw this day I don't care any more. My mind can say what it wants but I'm not going to be irrational. "Well, since I don't know you and don't want to I think I'm going to leave now before we're both late and if you would I would like my arm back." I snarled while I watched him blush a little and swatted my arm away from his. I started to do that when I noticed him walking relatively close and into the same building as me. I sighed, didn't he get the hint not to follow me? Even the guys at my old school weren't this persistant. Oh well, I guess I should break it to him. Again. " Hey, I thought I told you I didn't want to talk or know you, or do you have a hearing problem too?" I asked sarcastically while wieving through the crowds of students that were rushing along to class. " And haven't you noticed it's a big school and that people do share the same classes and that's no exception for you." He snarled at me back, while opening the door to the science class and shutting it in my face. I let out a little cry of rage and swung it open while taking the last seat which just happened to be in the front.  
  
I opened my binder and took out the biology book that was as heavy as a bag of bricks. The teacher looked up from her desk and smiled a big cheesy grin. Oh no. "Well class its looks like we have a new student!" She practically shouted and stood from the chair while walking over to me. I bowed my head and thought I was going to die, I hated people like her too. I think she forgot her hyper medicine again. " Well? What's your name?" She asked me and I lifted my head while mumbling my name. " Oh! That's such a beautiful name! Class this is Miya! Now won't every one be nice and shout out their name when callin on?" And with that the names came rolling over me like a herd bulls. Yup, this was just a wonderful day. Heard all different kinds of names, then it came down to wonder boy. He stood up and grumbled something, "Excuse me Kai I didn't here you." The teacher called to him. Ok, that was really dumb. She just said his name, but if it got wonder boy to be mad I didn't care. "Kai." He answered I a low tone. "Well then now that the introductions are done lets start our act today!" She said in a chirpy tone and realized how this had to be the worst class ever. And I was right, just as it started I got picked to play little red riding hood.  
  
~~~~~**At Lunch**~~~~~  
  
Tom looked around the place when he felt some one place a hand on his shoulder. He looked around to see Ray Kon. Ray Kon was his new friend, he was Chinese and had dark black hair that was wrapped up in a short pony tail with his shaggy hair that was too short to put into the pony tail hung out over his face. He was lean, and tan not to mention a respectable guy that even Babes couldn't criticize. "Hey man, why don't you come and sit with us? I'm sure the gang won't mind, c'mon." "You sure about that? They don't even know me,." Tom started but was already outside the cafeteria and on his way to an oak tree with a pick nick table under it. He saw a good amount of people there and then knew Ray had to be popular. "Hey Ray! Oh, who's your friend?" A girl with stunning pink tinted hair asked. She was wearing a short mini skirt that came to mid-thigh and was a black jean stretch material, with a blue tank top and sneakers. "You guys, this is Tom. He's new so I thought he could belong to our group since he doesn't know any one." Ray then turned to Tom and finished with, "This is my girlfriend Mariah Tanaka." Tom nodded his head in her direction and then Ray started to tell who every one is. "There's Lee, Mariah's cousin," He pointed to a guy with dark brown ash hair. He wore normal baggy jeans with a blue navy shirt, and was leaning against the leg of the picnic table and sitting. He looked at Tom and nodded his head back to him, as did Tom. "And this is Kai Hiwatari," Ray said to him while pointing to a guy that had a black muscle shirt on and dark baggy pants on with black boots but they were hidden under jean material. Kai nodded like Lee did and went back to leaning against the tree. "That's Emily and there beside her is Kenny," He went on as Tom looked at the short girl and boy who were huddled around their laptops together typing away. The girl had a white skirt on tennis shoes and a blue polo shirt on with a white shirt underneath it. And has glasses, the boy also had brown hair, with a pressed white dress shirt and brown shorts with a pen in his shirt pocket. Babes, would've thought they were worthless. Tom thought as he looked over to where Ray pointed. "and that is Tala, Enrique, Johnny, Robert, Oliver, Michael, and Max." Tom looked at them. Tala was at the end of the bench, he had red hair, pale porcelain smooth skin, with stunning blue eyes. He was lean but not bulky, a lot like Kai's figure, and had on baggy khaki pants that were cargo with a blue nice sweater since it was nearly 2 ½ weeks away from Christmas it was getting pretty cold so everyone had their jacket or sweater. Enrique had on stained dirty pants that weren't too baggy but were just right with a white shirt and brown leather jacket tha was quite snug, but showed his good body frame. Which like most was skinny but not too skinny. He had some muscle but not as much as Kai or Tala. Johnny had brownish red hair that tusk up spiked. While the messy look was in, like how Enrique had his blonde hair that was shaggy but in a good way, his was spike with gel. Robert looked like a formal type of guy. He had light tinted purple blonde hair, with jeans like Enrique's but they were darker and they weren't stained on purpose either with a white sweatshirt that said Royalty on it in red letters. Oliver had dark green hair that almost looked black but when sun hit it the reflections of the shine was green, and had a delicate face structure. He wore a painters looking hat with brown jeans and a black sweater. Michael is a different story then the others. He was another red head but a dark one at that, he wore an old baseball cap with blue jeans that had the weird "Jinco" sign on them and a red shirt with a jean jacket. And last there was Max who's hair was a bright blonde and needed a bad hair cut. He wore a plain white sweatshirt with regular jeans and worn out tennis shoes. "And this is Tyson." He said finishing the introductions. Tom looked at the boy who was pretty short but then again tall. He had a blue jacket on with a hood on the back and it said dragoon on it in yellow letters. He also had blue jeans on which everyone who was smart had them on. Tom figured the dragoon symbol was his favorite dragon. Even though the girls had skirts on they had blankets on their legs while sitting and eating. Tom sat down beside Ray and on his left was Lee. And on Ray's left he heard Mariah perk up and started to say something about a guy getting into the locker room of the guys. " Yeah, I know that guy,. isn't his name Taylor Mctant?" Johnny asked while leaning back with his arms supporting him on the picnic table. "I don't know. But we do have a major issue on our hands u guys. I've been meaning to tell you guys this, this morning but we didn't have time." Mariah said gloomily while all of them sat there anticipating on what she was about to say. Until Tala spoke up, "Spit it out, Mariah!" He looked pretty annoyed from the pink haired girl's waiting to say what she was going to say. "Well you know how we decided that it'd be cool to have a street dance team for Coral Gables High? Well it turns out we have to have an experienced team leader and we have to come up with the money our selves for everything except hotels and uniforms." Everyone looked speechless. And then it changed from speechless to really down. " Man, this really bites! It was the only way to beat Spring Field with out getting suspended." Michael replied while taking off his old cap and punching the inside of it. "We still have a chance so don't look like we've lost all hope. All we need to do is find an experienced dancer in our school, learn the leader's routines, get enough money raised, and our outfits done in 2 ½ weeks." Kai told all of them and they looked at him like he was crazy. " Hey, c'mon you guys! Let's show Mr. Dickinson that we can do this." Enrique yelled while standing up and everyone looked up at him. Then soon everyone agreed to it. Tom stood silent for a few seconds listening the whole time, then came up with an idea that might just work. "What if you hold try outs for all leaders that are experienced then pick the best one?" Tom questioned once everyone was looking at him. Then Emily perked up and started to type like her life depended on it onto her computer.  
  
"That's it! We can put up fliers for the try outs, then we can do car washes for the money problem and other generous things, and we can make our own outfits, and while we're doing all that we can practice our routines!" She shrieked with excitement and everyone looked happy with the plan. " Well? What are we waiting for? We need to put the fliers up!" Enrique yelled at everyone who looked at him dumbfounded. "We don't have any, now sit down you're causing commotion." Robert told him calmly and in a polite tone. "Not necessarily, I have one that just printed we just need to get copies from the library." Kenny told everyone while waving a sheet of paper. Ray took it and ran to the library while everyone else went to get tape. "Hey, Ray!" a guy with blonde shaggy hair yelled towards the boy.  
  
~~~*Hey pplz! Yeh I know it's a cliffy! Oh well you'll have to live or you won't ever get to read the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter, its much appreciated. And I promise it won't take so long since it's the break I have more time now.*~~~~~~~ Ja~Ne! Babes7 


	3. Ch3

~**Hey pplz, sry it took longer, but like I said lots of problems at the house and I still need time to talk to my friends and boyfriend too. So your not the only ones who need attention. But thanx for sticking with me through my first story that has been posted up. Even though I havn't got a lot of reviews, **hint hint** its all good. Hope you enjoy hears ch. 3 **~  
  
CH.3  
  
Problems with Additions and Tom's Idea  
  
"Hey, Ray!" A guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair yelled while running up with his skateboard in hand. He was wearing long baggy khaki pants with a black Independent shirt and a white long sleeve underneath. He didn't have a jacket like everyone else but looked pretty warm in the shirt. " Hey Austin, what's the rush? " Ray asked the guy while he helped him to stand from his panting frenzy. "Jeeze, do you know how hard you are to track? No matter just wondering if we were going to go to the skate park or if you had practice." He asked while standing up properly then glanced at Tom and gave him a weird look. Ray obviously noticed his look and quickly answered, " sorry man, but we're going to have try outs for the new dance leader, and his name's Tom Denray." He looked down but then cheered up quickly while saying, "Hey it's all good. Besides I need to do some stuff today and maybe I'll come and see the try outs." He started off while going in the direction of the lockers. "Who was he?" Tom asked while they walked down to their next class together. " Who Austin? He's a good friend we grew up together. He's a skater type of guy you know? Laid back, don't care attitude? Yea that describes him." Ray gave a chuckle to the description, and opened the class door to Pre-Algebra while walking in and seating himself near the back with Kai and Tala at his side, and soon came Tom who was in back.  
  
Kai had started to talk angrily about something to Tala and Tom couldn't help but listen. " I'm telling you this girl is impossible. I thought for once I'd be nice to the new kid and she totally blew me off. And started to jabber about what happened this morning between us, and said I was a psycho. Oh and when I tried to forget about that, and help her out by showing her the science building she had the nerve to say that I was nosy and that I had the nerve to be nosy over her 'personal' stuff." He said in a snarled down whisper while shoving things in and out of his bag. "Well looks like you have your work cut out for you. Hey, how 'bout we play a little game." Tala asked with a smirk plastered to his face. Kai knew that look all to well and started to feel a little uneasy himself, until he realized it was Tala his absolute best friend. "What do you have in mind?" he asked with a sly look on his face and Tom knew that what ever they were planning wouldn't be good for whoever it was. "I'll tell you after class." Tala answered while taking out his pre-al. book.  
  
~*~After Pre-Al.~*~  
  
Tala and Kai walked over to a bench outside and sat down for a moment and started to talk. "Ok, I give you a challenge." Tala said with a smirk still on his face. "Ok, what is it? I can take any thing you throw at me." Kai answered him knowing very well that Tala was good at these things but thought if he played it cool, nothing bad would happen. Well at least not as bad as it could get. Tala started to look around and it looked like he found what he was looking for when a gleam of light brightened his eyes. "Isn't that the girl that gave you a hard time earlier?" He questioned and Kai's stomach fell. He could already read what was going threw Tala's mind. "Yes, why?" He asked with a little bit of hesitation. "Because, if you can get her to go out with you and really fall for you hard and keep her until the Christmas ball is done and over with then I'll give you one thousand dollars." He looked at him in astonishment that he would make my worst nightmare come true. He may have only met her this morning but he felt as though she could torment me like no other could. But being Kai he could not fall back on his pride so he did the only thing he could do. " Ok, I thought you would make it harder Tala." Tala snorted and added, "Don't forget she isn't like any other girl Kai. She's harder and isn't tamed yet like the others. Keep that in mind." They both got up and walked over to where Miya was. She was with Tom and they were both at her locker talking and it looked like she was arguing with him. But it also looked like she was winning which was a funny sight to the boys.  
  
"You are crazy! I am NOT going to do it. And if you think you can convince me then you really ARE crazy." I got off my little soapbox speech just in time for me to see Kai come walking up to me with some other guy that had red hair. I rolled my eyes while slamming my locker and tried to get threw Tom's body since I was backed up into a corner of lockers. But to my fortune luck wasn't on my side today. Come to think of it, it never was on my side. Kai was coming this way and I couldn't get past Tom with out making him move in which the word make means to shove; push; or punch / kick him away. And if I did that then Kai would deffinitely know I was trying to get away from him and his friend. But mostly him. Tom must not have seen my eyes looking around for an exit since he was still rambling about that stupid leader for his friend's dance team. Tom must have not of told them about me, I was certain of it. Since people hadn't encircled me in a crowd yet. Yep, that's what happens when you're the leader who lead the American Dance Team or the 'ADT' to the Nationals and winning the gold. But it wasn't an accident when I slipped and fell, braking my ankle. How did I know? Hmm, that's cause' I saw the girl from the other team purposely put some type of slime gunk on the stage floor before we went on. I couldn't do anything before the dance to stop it and clean it up. By the time I had actually made sure it wasn't my imagination we were almost half way in position. So instead of letting Maria and Jeremi take the fall, I put me and Derek there instead. He only got one bruise and me. Heh', I got token off the team for a broken ankle.  
  
So it pretty much ended up with a bad ending. "So look who it is. Tom am I right?" The red head asked with a gleam in his eyes. And I didn't like the look, not one bit. " Yeah, you've got it right. What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be going the other way, Tala? And what about you Kai?" Tom asked while raising a blonde colored slate eyebrow. I turned to from the red head and caught Kai's eyes staring at me. He smirked then looked back towards his friend, whose name was Tala. Or at least that's what Tom called him. "Well it just so happens that me and Kai have a free period. We get one every day, and so do you guys. They switch everyday so, when do you guys have yours?" He asked with a little too much curiosity for me to handle. So I busted in. " We have it right now. What's it matter to you when we have it?" I asked bitterly while bending back a little so that I was leaning on the locker bin. " Wow, you seem feisty, well I guess you should be since we didn't introduce our selves properly. My name is Tala Valkov, and this over here is Kai Hiwatari." He swayed his hand over to wonder boy and I instantly knew this wasn't going to be a pretty time already. "Hmm, I don't care who you are. I didn't ask for an introduction, I asked why you wanted to know our schedule." I replied with a snarl and a piercing eyes that I knew he couldn't stare down. "Well still the attitude," he said with a smirk, it wasn't a smirk of triumph but a smirk of amusement. Which really made me pissed. I was about to say something else but wonder boy interrupted my thought of mind. "Hmm, she's always like that Tala. Am I right Tom?" I looked over at Tom who looked like a deer in headlights. He stayed quiet before giving me that instinctive look that we needed to talk. "Hey guys, hold on for a minuet I need to talk to Miya." Yep, he was not happy with me. But at the time I didn't care, he was my best and my only real friend besides Kitsune. But she doesn't really count since he's a fox. And he was not helping me out in this battle, I'm not saying I need help but he's normally there to back me up. "We do? I don't see anything to talk about." I finally was fed up with this so after saying that I stomped off in the direction of the gym. "Babes! C'mon,.Babes!" I could hear Tom calling my name but kept on walking until I got to the gym.  
  
I walked threw the swinging doors and into the warm air from the heaters. I skid my feet along the basketball wood floor and stopped at a window. The room inside had walls made of mirrors. And around it was wooden railing. My eyes started to gleam it was a dance room! Oh I am so happy I had thought they hadn't had one here. Guess I was wrong, I thought as I walked through the room and shut the door behind me. I looked around my surroundings and saw a radio boom box. I once again was happy. I always used to practice when I was mad. But that was before we got our new house. I mean we have a dance room, but I haven't had time to use it yet. I crouched down and looked for the on button. Seeing it I pressed it and started to fiddle with the dial. It was fuzzy then would come clear and I would lose it again. Getting frustrated I tried one more time and it worked. Much to my surprise. I soon was blaring the music, when my favorite song came on. Gotta Get Threw This, yep, it came on and I blared it full blast and happily swung off my white independent sweatshirt. While pulling down my black shirt, that, like always stayed mid-drift high. I got into the center of the floor and bowed my head while clasping my hands around my legs. It was part of our old routine when I was in dance. It was my favorite routine, so I was happy it was this song that came on so I could do it. I started with the twirling around then started with a lot of feet movement. I stopped after about what seemed like 5 min. and heard a sound of clapping which made me turn around so quickly I fell down to the ground with a big thud'.  
  
~~Hey guys thanx for reading! And pleazeeeeee review!! Babes7~~~~ 


	4. Ch4

CH. 5  
  
I swung my hoody on and walked at a fast pace down the deserted hall. As soon as my locker was in sight I started to walk faster towards it. I twirled the metal to the left, then right, then left again. I yanked down and unhooked it. I opened it lightly and looked at the inside of the door, there were about 4 pictures pasted onto the dark and light surface. One was of Tom and me it was taken about 2 years ago when it was my last year of dancing. We were standing in front of the dance stage and I was wearing the green and white dance outfit. I had been on Derek's team at the time, that year was the year that I realized what he was really like, and how all the guys were. Cheating, lying, idiotic, jerks. I moved on to the picture that was across the middle of my locker put sideways on purpose. It had a girl with red hair, long, nice legs, who was taller then the girl on her left. They were both on a white, wood, porch, swing the red head on the right side and a young girl with bronze brown hair falling out of a fast put up bun on the left. Both were smiling wide smiles but all in all they looked like they were the happiest friends in the world. The fire hot red head was wearing blue jean shorts with an emerald green shirt on while having her knees scrunched up to her chin and her arms swung against them. The bronze haired girl had a pair of black shorts on that were pretty short and a blue and green tank top on that brought out her green eyes. She had one leg to the side that lent against the backing of the swing with the other scrunched out laying on its side and sticking out with her arm hanging off the one that was half way up against the back board.  
  
The picture that was close to the side was of a middle-aged man with gray hair dressed in a military suit with a bunch of badges and medals. He had gold eyes with a cap on so not much of his hair showed but still a majority of it did. I looked at that picture and smiled a slight smile. He was my dad it was taken about a year or so ago. The last picture was of a woman that was a little shorter then the man. She had dark brown, long hair twisted in a bun, with a white, knee high dress on and a nurse hat with her bangs sticking out of it. She had a bluish green tint to her eyes and by her side was a twelve year old that was wearing a pair of baggy, camo, pants with black boots, and a white tank top on with her amazing brown hair pulled back in a messy tied bun. I had to smile at that picture of my mother and me. At the time I was obsessed with the whole tomb boyish thing and I still am just not as much. I snickered as I remembered when me, Tom and Melissa used to play around in the cock pits of the jets while my dad worked on them when he had time. Melissa Roberts was the missing link. She was my best childhood friend besides Tom, me, and her were the closest. Tom, her, and me were called the three musketeers many time or the trio of trouble. She was the girl in the picture when we were on the porch swing. I remember how we used to do all of our gossiping there, and I would normally stay with her there until we were to tired to talk any more about our problems and about school.  
  
You see Tom, Melissa, and me were in a row of three houses, mine was the middle one, Tom on the right, and Mel on the left side of my house. We stayed there for practically all of my life. That was until now that we moved here, to Coral Gable. Fortunately, Tom's father also was transferred to this new base and was able to get a house that was beside ours so that it would be easier on Tom and me. But I missed my old home. My real home back in Coral Springs. I remembered how me and mom used to bake cookies while Mel and Tom would start to lick the bowl and leave me the spoon as I helped my mom with spreading the cookies out right. I could feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes from remembering all the good times I used to have. I promised myself after my mom died that I would never cry again 'cause from what I heard around the army after she died was that it made you we and that was the last thing I wanted to be. May be that's why I'm so stubborn and I stay cold the way I do, but all I knew was that about a year after my mom's death Mel died too.  
  
I had been able to be on our school's team when I was in Jr. High and I was going to be competing against a lot of teams. I wasn't as excited as I should have been, but it was hard not having mom around so it still felt weird. Well just my dumb luck I had gotten held back one night after practice by our team leader to help him gather things up. Mel was going to wait up for me but I knew she was tired and needed sleep so I told her to go ahead and I'd meet her in our hotel room we shared. Well while me and my team leader, which happened to be Derek, were putting away the team's mats and all the supplies we heard a scream then a screech of a car's tires. I ran outside to see my best friend in the middle of the road lying there still with no motion that I could see of. I ran over to her sobbing and begging for her to wake up but I soon realized that she was gone. They never did catch who did it and that was the night I realized that life was nothing but pain and suffering. Derek soon tried to distract me from the accident by working me over time on practices to where when I got home I would fall asleep on the sofa and Tom being the first one to see me put me in bed. Soon he noticed that it wasn't working and got fed up with me and we got into a fight. While yelling at each other he had told me that he had his friend hit Mel on purpose so that I would have more time for the team. He said that I was nothing and I had finally realized that's why he was in such a hurry to get her out the door and why he didn't seem so sad. I never forgave him and went to the police but they didn't believe me since his dad was the principle of the school. But then again my dad and Tom never really did either.  
  
I was snapped back to reality when I felt a hand placed upon my shoulder and I noticed that I had the picture of Mel and me on the porch swing in my hand with a drop of moisture on the picture. " It's not your fault that Mel died,. and you're going to have to face the drinking and driving things sooner or later. I know it's hard babes for you to talk about your mom's death by a drunk driver but may be it would help to say why you don't want to do it." Tom said in such a soft voice that it tickled my neck. I turned around in rage. How could he possibly think if me and me own father didn't bring her up or even Mel that I would tell that bunch? "It's none of their business! That's why,. and if me and my own father don't talk about it how can I tell them. Besides I don't even like them the only reason I'm doing the leader thing was because of you and that you want me too!" I shouted out in rage while I could feel my breathes shorten and them hiss out of my mouth with much force. "You haven't given them a chance! So how do you know you don't like them?" He asked angrily and I felt a bit hurt that he didn't stay by my side totally but by the bunch of prep's side. I could feel my throat feel like it was closing up and I sucked in bigger breathes and I felt as though I couldn't talk or anything. All I knew was that I was soon running down the side walks of our school and I could hear shouts from Tom for me to come back. But I didn't dare go back, I suddenly didn't feel so good and left the school. I hid the car keys where I normally sis for Tom. I felt as though I could hardly get control of myself let alone drive to my house. So I started to run. Run as fast as I could to get to the house that was now called my "home". I could feel the rain beat against my face as my wet clothes clung to my drenched body. My hair stuck to my face and once I got home I ran to the training room. I stopped in mid run and came upon the red leather punching bag, and I soon started a punching and kicking frenzy. For how long I didn't know but it was until school had gotten out since I heard a loud slam of the doer and looked to my left to see Tom with the rest of them standing at the door way staring at me once again. But Tom this time looked concerned. 


	5. Ch5

CH.5  
  
I felt my knees begin to buckle and I fell to the ground on my knees and my arms supporting my upper body. Tom ran to my side as did the others and he started on his little lecture. "Miya! You know you catch cold's easily! Man, this isn't good how long have u had the wet clothes on?" He kept questioning me while I felt my self be lifted up cradle style. I wasn't paying any heed to what he was asking me, all I knew was that I didn't realize I had felt this bad before. I guess I was so angry I blocked out the feeling I thought while I felt myself drift into sleep. But before I did I wanted to know who was carrying me, and to my surprise it was Kai!  
  
~*~*~*4 Hours Later*~*~*~  
  
I could see a screen of light come through my vision as I tried to open my eyes. When I finally got them opened, I sat up and felt a whirl of pain and naseua consume me in its power to take control of my body. I automatically placed my hand to my fore head and I felt as though I had just gotten off a twirling fair ride. I slowly and carefully layed back down and looked around. From what I could see, I was in my room and it was dark outside. I turned to my alarm clock that was still on the floor from this morning when I slammed it to the ground in annoyance of its wretched beeping. It was on its side I could fairly make out the red block letters. 7:00 p.m., this was just great and I attempted to sit up once more. It wasn't as bad as last time, but I still felt like I could throw up at any time. I don't think I was sick but I definitely knew that I had a slight case of sneezing and little stuff like that. I looked around once more and decided to try to stand and go down stairs to see who was all here. The last thing I remembered was everyone of those preps bein' here and Tom also looking concerned. Oh, and not to forget wonder boy picked me up and he must've put me in my room. It pondered in my head for a while why he picked me up and not Tom.  
  
I heard voices talking and some laughter came from the kitchen as I walked slowly down the railed stairs. "So you're saying she used to be on a national team? Oh my gosh we're so lucky we have her as our captain!" I heard Mariah's shrill voice shriek and emphasize so, and National Team. Great I thought as I made my way to the kitchen, why'd Tom tell them that? Now there's no backing down from this. I finished my thoughts as I swung the double swinging doors open to the kitchen and waltzed in like I was fine and nothing took place of any sort. "Miya! Your wake, we were worried that you were sick or something." Mariah shrieked again when she saw me come in. "Yeah, after Tom told us you catch cold's easily we realized it could get serious." Ray added his two cents in and I snapped my head toward Tom's direction and gave him a nice, good, hard, glare in which I hadn't gave to him for a good, long while.  
  
"I'm fine, .why are you all still here don't you have homes and family to go to?" I asked coldly even though something inside twisted in my stomach as I asked in such a cold manner. People never waited this long for me and the never worried about me. They figured I was already strong enough to handle myself. I felt a little bit bad for being so cold but then I remembered that all people seem nice at first but then when you get too close they hurt you even though they promise not too. And most are like a wolf in sheep's clothing, they are just using you and don't really care even though they can fool everyone else with they're little act. "Well excuse us for worrying about if our captain was alright or was in a serious state," Kai told me in the same stone cold tone as the way I did with my question. Inside I cringed and knew it was wrong of me to be so cold to them but it was the only way to protect myself, well the only way I knew of.  
  
"You all can go home if you want to I don't really care." I told them while scooping me a bowl of smooth strawberry ice cream.  
  
"Well we actually wanted to see the uniforms if you didn't mind, . we still need to fit them but its up to you if you're feelin' up to it." Tala spoke as he stood up from his stool and walked half way over to me. I guess I should've heard that one coming. The only reason they were hear were to see and fit the uniforms, not because they supposedly 'cared' what happened to me.  
  
"Fine," I told them, and saw a glint of relief in Tom's eyes when I told them they could and didn't make any smart comments. I smirked. That was Tom for you, always pretty polite but if you got on his bad side you'd think differently. I grabbed my bowl of ice cream and nodded my head toward the stairs motioning for them to follow.  
  
As we walked I notice them looking around at all the sketches in the hall that lead to my room. I didn't really care much if they liked them or not, everyone had their own opinion. But I liked them, I guess that's the reason I sketched them. When we finally did get to my room I cautioned them to stay out of the drawers and crap like that, I didn't need them prying into my business.  
  
I opened the door and stood a side for them to come in. Once in I closed the door as everyone looked around in their own ways criticizing.  
  
"Awsome, room Miya, its nice with the glitter and black together! They look like the night, with the glitter as the stars and the black as the night!" Mariah yelped out loud to me as I scurried through my trunk under my bed to find the out fits.  
  
Tala was looking as my posters with Kai by his side, Mariah was busy looking at my dresser and cosmetics, Oliver and Robert at one of the other walls near my computer looking at the other sketches I did and scrutinizing them with their eyes, and last but not least, Johnny and Michael. They were at my computer desk looking over my black computer.  
  
"Hey, Miya, do you have AIM? Or a screen name?" Johnny asked me, while taking a glance from my computer to me but reverted it back towards my computer again. What was so fascinating about my computer? Michael moved the black glittery mouse and my screen came on to show a picture of AFI in the back round of my desktop. I shoved past the crowd of people that were now around my desk and clicked the monitor off. There were a bunch of 'heys' but I ignored them.  
  
"Did you all forget that we're up here for one thing and one thing only? That's for us to get the uniforms." I told them while pushing my way through to the trunk and kneeling down to get the bundle of clothes out.  
  
"Well answer just one question an we'll get on with the uniforms and crap." Michael told me with a brow up in question. I sighed, did they always have to make deals? That's all they did so far, deals about me being captain, and deals with this now. I was getting tired of them fast and knew this was going to be a long season.  
  
"Fine, let me guess you're going to ask if I have a screen name huh?" I asked Michael as he walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. I began to think about what type of guy he was. Very much a jock, and didn't seem too bright but not too dumb just about average. The only reason he got girls was probably for his looks and how he acts not for his intelligence I thought to myself while waiting for his question. But it seemed to fit him since he was a perfect description of a jock, just like the stories and novels say just not as dumb. But he wasn't completely out of the woods, I said not as dumb. See, there's always a loop.  
  
"Yeah, so? You mind answering it for us I mean I'm sure your team would like to know and since we're all going to be spending a lot of time together then why not tell us too?" He asked with a sly smirk that had come across his tan face when he said 'spending a lot more time together'. I could tell he was interested but I wasn't. I hated jocks they got on your nerves too often. Not to mention they are very self involved and often thought of only themselves.  
  
"I don't Like You* that's my screen name ok? Let's get back to work." I said in annoyance, they better not go IM me all the time. I saw his eyes light up but saw someone else's eyes light up in pleasure also and it kindly scared me. Wonder Boy. I shook my head to get the thoughts to go away and concentrated on the wad of clothes. I unraveled them and pulled up a sports red tank top that said, "dance team" on it. Then a pair of black stretch pants, that were straight legs. I found Mariah by my side in a minuet trying to look at them.  
  
I heard Mariah yip and yaiy about the uniforms and she soon had the other wad of clothes out of my hands and handing them to everyone.  
  
"Oh my gosh! They are so cute and awesome looking, how'd you get them? Hear this is your out fit." She asked me while throwing the black and red ball of clothes to me. I caught them with ease and unraveled them. It brought back painful memories just to look at them, let alone wear it. I sighed a weary sigh and looked up when I heard the bath room door open. Tala and wonder boy came out with black, baggy, jeans with a red, tight , muscle shirt. I found my eyes roaming over wonder boys body, first his toned chest then up to his lips, then eyes, and I found he was smirking. I switched my gaze to Mariah and I could feel my cheeks flush with color. He had seen me looking at him in a wanting way, and that wasn't good for my image.  
  
"Hey! Miya you need to try yours on!" Great, I did not feel like having to go out in something like this right now. And I know there are going to be comments on what I look in it too. I wish she would've kept her big mouth shut for just a little while.  
  
"That's alright I know what it looks like on me." I said to them in a solemn voice. I really didn't feel like trying them on I don't think I was ready yet. Ready to here comments on what it looks like on me, or think about Melissa I'm not sure. All I know is that I didn't want to.  
  
"Yeah, but still everyone else has c'mon! We do everything as a team." Tala commented while shoving me into the bathroom. Unwillingly I scratched at the walls but found there was nothing to hold and the shirt Tala had was too tight to grab. He slammed the door in my face by the time I had my hand on the knob. I would've gotten out if he wasn't against the door. I looked around my surroundings. My dark purple bathroom sponged with white, flowered shower curtain with shimmering flower rings, white rugs, and a white king sized tub. I stripped down to my under-garments and pick up the red, sports tank. I slipped it over my head and shoved my arms threw the wholse while puling down on the shirt so it would fit properly. I grabbed the pants and shoved my legs threw the wholes while pulling them up.  
  
Once comfortable I turned and looked at my reflection in the body mirror. My eyes became inspected every inch of my body. My hair was flowing down my back in spiraling wet curls since it came undone while putting on the shirt. The shirt showed my mid-drift and the pants came low. My belly was flat and showed my abs perfectly. But I wasn't happy with that, I looked myself over once more and a memory flooded my mind.  
  
To girls about 15 were laughing and sewing and gossiping all at once while trying not to poke them selves with the needles. The first girl was sitting Indian style on the rug and had long red flowing hair that was all over her back. She had on blue jeans with a plain white tank top and was sewing a red stretchy tank top. The other was in a black denim skirt with a red tank top. " These are going to look great!" the girl with red hair shouted in glee.  
  
" I know! Mel, we can use these once we get our own team and coach together!" I heard a knock and it knocked out the memory of me and Melissa. I was grateful wonder boy knocked on the door so rudely. I noticed I was about to cry and I didn't need that now did I? 


	6. Ch6

Ch. 6  
  
I inhaled deeply and after a couple of seconds drew it out slowly before opening the door. I twisted the cold knob and could feel the force on the door move out of the way. I put one foot out then walked out and stopped just in front of the bathroom door. Tala's eyes grew comically and I smirked. So he liked what he saw did he? That was a laugh, but then again I do work on my body a lot.  
  
"Oh my gosh you look great! C'mon over here and show everyone!" Mariah exclaimed while dragging me out and into the open where wonder boy, Robert, Oliver, Tom, Ray, Johnny, and Enrique stood. They all gaped at my successful body and I begin to fidget with discomfort. I hated modeling clothes, I remember how Mel used to dress me up and make me go all day wearing her latest designs that was a trip convincing everyone it was her idea. I shook the memory from my head like the other it disappeared as quickly has it had come. I didn't need to be thinking about it, at least not yet.  
  
I noticed wonder boy's eyes roaming me and taking in every detail of myself in tighter clothing. I smirked, now we were even and he couldn't rag me on it since he did the same to me. He must've noticed I saw him staring cause' he looked me in the eyes and smirked at me. I didn't trust that sly expression of his at all. But there was a part of me that liked him looking at me that way and my stomach was doing flips. I didn't understand it and I didn't like it either, it was like I was attracted to him or something. I mean he was hot but in a mysterious way. Like the handsome guy in a murder novel that is always right there at the right time when the girl needs him.  
  
I shook my head once more I didn't want him to be that guy, in fact I didn't want any guy to be that guy for the matter. They were all conniving jerks that are dumb enough to fall for us girls. But that was beside the point right now I was in front of a group of people who were looking at me in tight spandex like pants with a very tight tank top. And the fact that I was enjoying a guy of all people seeing me like this, even just a little bit, sickened me.  
  
I looked over to my right and noticed Tom smiling at me, some how he must have thought this whole situation was funny. I didn't see how it could be, but then again people say its always funny to see people stricken by shock or embarrassment. Figures, I'm always his little laughter of the day and I hated to admit it, but I didn't mind being a reason of happiness considering my dad always thought of me as a nascence. Of matter of fact he never really wanted me but my mom talked him into letting her have me, and he didn't like abortion. He didn't mind me that much, I guess I grew on him but ever since my mom died he has kept himself distant. Just like me, but I didn't care since I never saw him.  
  
"You look great! Why don't u wear tight stuff more often? I mean why cover up such a body?" Enrique asked while walking around me, taking in every detail. I turned and sent him stumbling into my dresser with a big red mark on his cheek. Every one was silent, but soon busted into a roar of laughter and giggles.  
  
"Man, that'll get you out of that habit quickly, uh Enrique?" Johnny asked with a smirk then toppled over into another fit of laughter. I heard Enrique grumble something under his breathe but I didn't catch what he said. He glared at the others then plopped down on my over sized bed. And once again while doing so we heard a loud screech of pain. Enrique jumped up so quickly he fell to the ground eyes wide with wonder.  
  
Everyone backed up cautiously while me and Tom stood our ground, I smirked. Something squirmed and wiggled its way out from under the dark glossy covers. A head with two fuzzy red ears popped out of the covers. The only thing I could do was laugh and kneel down to comfort my pet. He must've been snoozing when Enrique sat down, but it looked like the tired fox was now fully awake. It pounced from the bed to me and slowly but efficiently curled up next to where I was kneeling.  
  
Tom patted Kit's head and he growled at the teenager. Tom gave a grumble of how he hated the "dumb" fox. Everyone looked at me then to the fox and back with questioning faces.  
  
"What? He's my pet, would you rather me have a Siberian tiger?" I asked with little amusement as I looked at all of them. Most of them were still shocked but managed to let out a little noise that sounded like no or just a shake of their heads. I stood up but not before I gave the fox a soothing stroke across the head and down his back. I strode back to the bathroom to go and change, and I heard them all start to babble again about the tournament.  
  
When I was finished dressing I noticed that my ice cream wasn't ice cream any more, it was more like a sweet hot tasting soup that was pink and smelled pretty bad from the milk in it. I gave a disgusted face and while shoving everyone out the door of my house I poured it down the sink and figured that it'd be a waste of time to scoop out more since it was so close to dinnertime for me. Tom's words before he left still echoed in my head, I'm proud of you how you still tried on the clothes even though what happened, he had old me then rested a hand on my shoulder while reminding me that he'd be over at 6:30 am tomorrow morning like normal.  
  
I had said thanks and shut the door behind him while locking the dead bolt door. Even though dad wasn't ever home and though we weren't close at all you could probably say people just living together for the sake of another, he still liked to know that the house was secure and that ever door had a dead bolt lock on it and was locked every night and morning when I left. Some times I wished he was here more but then after thinking about it I realized it wouldn't change anything between us. He just didn't want to be attached to any thing or any one. Not even me, or at least if he was he didn't show it. He never hugged me unless he felt it was his duty too. Like when he went to meetings and I had to go which was very rarely he would drape his huge arm on my shoulders, and it would look like he loved me so much like I was his pride and joy.  
But inside we both knew that he didn't or at least he didn't show it at all. I looked at the clock, it was almost eight O'clock already and dad wouldn't be home for at least another 3 hours. I turned to the refrigerator and took a look inside. There was a bag garden fresh salad, ranch and ceaser dressing, some left over Chinese food, lunch meat, cheese, a cheese cake that Tom's mom brought over and some milk to go with cereal. I took out the leftovers and decided to eat them so they wouldn't go bad. I scooped the clumps of rice into a plastic bowl then tossed in some fried pork balls, and popped them into the microwave. I turned the microwave on high and put it in for one minute while I walked up stairs to check on Kit. As I pushed the door opened, I heard a little yawn and smiled. Kitsune was still half asleep, well until he heard the microwave's beeping go off. To him that's the dinner bell and ran swiftly passed me and down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen Kit was sitting right next to his food bowl and his tail was swishing inside the water bowl. It made me wonder sometimes why people can say such bad things about cute little guys like him. I poured the chow in the bowl and sliced up a bit of meat and put it in his bowl.  
  
While he was eating I took his tale which was still in the water bowl and dried it with the hand towel I was using. Then I got my own food and went to the living room to get cozy and watch Law and Order: SVU. It was probably the only show I really enjoyed let alone actually watch. It came on in a minute or so, and while waiting for it to come on I grabbed the blanket that was for decoration off the sofa, and curled up in it. I heard the familiar tune of the introduction come on the speakers of the surround sound and sat back enjoying my Chinese food, show, and the comfort of my fox laying across my feet on the opposite end of the sofa.  
  
It was just getting to a good part where Ice-T found the stolen kids in the ware house when the phone rang. Startled I looked at the clock, it was almost ten O'clock at night and I was well done with my dinner. Trying not to disturb Kit I slowly walked over to the phone and answered it.  
  
"Hello, Tanner residence." I said while waiting for an answer for the other end. But the answer that I had expected didn't come. At first I thought it was a prank. But I could hear someone on the other end of the line breathing, "hello? I know you're there I can hear you."  
  
"Get out of the tournament, ... now! You're in danger!" a raspy deep voice half whispered, half yelled at me.  
  
"Who is this? What do you mean? I'm not backing down!" I yelled into the receiver but only heard the dial tone on the other end. Who was that? And how did they get my number? I slammed the phone down, and looked around frantically. I didn't know why I did it, what was I expecting to see besides my normal surroundings? A guy in black with a ski mask on may be? Not really caring why I did it I decided it was time to turn of Law and Order: SVU and head to bed. I checked all the locks and windows again before heading up stairs to my bedroom. I opened my door to see a pitch black room. I flipped the switch on and the room lit up like New York City when night fell. 


	7. CH 7

CH.7  
  
I walked over to my dresser and opened my top right drawer. I pulled out my checked baggy P.J. pants then pulled out a white tank top. I striped myself bare and pulled on my pants then slipped on the tank top. It showed my mid drift perfectly and it was a perfect shirt for when I sleep at night since I easily get hot while sleeping. I couldn't help but think of the call. It was disturbing and every time I thought I had it out of my mind it would come right back into it. Like an abandoned puppy it kept on coming back no matter what I did.  
  
Finally after much tossing and turning sleep took over, but when I awoke the next morning it felt like I had only been asleep for 10 minutes. I untangled myself from the sheets and put my feet on the floor. But only to realize how cold it was this morning. I frigidly walked over to my window to see the cause of this stupid cold weather. I wrapped my self in my over sized comforter while I walked to my window. It dragged across the floor making a light sound.  
  
I put my hand around the curtains and pulled them back while locking them in position with the tasseled rope. I felt my eyes widen when I saw what was outside. It was snowing! I had never seen snow and I thought I never would. This is amazing I thought while looking at the little puffs of coldness drop down to the now snow covered white ground. My mother had always told me about it, she had loved the snow with all her heart. And I've always loved it too, I can't tell you why but I think its 'cause how magical it can be.  
  
I half ran half tripped over to my dresser while trying to look for pants, a sweater, and boots and trying to keep the blanket around me. I heard a slam of a door and it made my head snap up. It was Tom he was out of breath slumped over panting, but still smiling. He had on a pair of pants, his warm leather shoes, snowcap that was blue, and about four sweaters on with a jacket. He had never seen snow either and wasn't expecting any just like me so we didn't bring any real snow material clothing. He smiled at me and I had to smile back.  
  
"Still in bed, Babes? C'mon get your lazy behind up and lets go try to catch some snow flakes on our tongues." He said and gave a chuckle as I threw my pillow at him playfully. I finally found two sweaters, one pair of pants, my boots that went over my knees and molded with them, then my black leather jacket with fuzzy stuff outlining the inside of it. I threw it on layer by layer and raised down the stairs, out the hall and made a sharp turn toward the door. Then hit the door when it opened. I looked up to see who the idiot was so I could go and yell at them, but it was no idiot. It was no friend, nor a pet, but my father!  
  
His eyes drilled into mine with confusion. I was still on the floor where I had stumbled onto my butt when he opened the door when he decided to speak.  
  
"What are you doing? You're never up this early." He said with suspicion flooding his voice. I got to my feet and cocked to my head while saying in a sassy voice, "How would you know you're never home to see if I do."  
  
He looked at me, and his eyes darkened and not to my liking but I wasn't going to let him ruin my day. He was about to retort to my attitude and about the situation but I managed to scramble out the door to go see Tom and Kit. My dad didn't even call after me he just stood there for a moment and then went inside. Tom looked as confused as me but didn't say anything. He knew better then too, he knew how I hated to talk about it.  
  
I gathered up a snowball and threw it at him to lighten everything up. And before long we were laughing and squealing and running along happily with kit at my heels. We heard some footsteps then some shouts that followed behind them.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you guys? It's just snow what's so big about it?"  
  
I looked behind me to see Ray, Mariah, Tala, some girl with dark hair and a good complexion who I figured was Rox, and Kai. Mariah had some faded flres on with a light pink jacket mad for the snow that brought out hr hair. Tala was wearing all black and his jacket went down to his ankles like a detective's jacket. Ray had on a brown leather jacket on with blue jeans his hair like it was yesterday but a slightly limp. The girl who I guess was Rox, was wearing Khakis with a light baby blue jacket. And then there was wonder boy and himself. He had on baggy dark blue jeans on with a black leather jacket on. His hair still as untamed as ever, and his hands in his pockets made him look real good looking and for once again I found myself blushing so I turned my head to look at kit. I kneeled down while wiping some snow off his ears and said, "This is the first time for us to ever see snow."  
  
"Are you serious? Then again that'd explain your guys' clothes and how much you have on." Ray said with a snicker, that was until Mariah hit him for it and he let out a little "hey" and "owww".  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Tom can use one of Kai's spare jackets and "You can use mine from last year." Mariah told Tom and me with a big grin and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And soon she was dragging Tom and me to some house a couple blocks or so away.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" I asked in an annoyed tone, but instead of getting an answer from her I got one from Wonder Boy. He had walked up beside me when I was too busy making sure that kit was locked up safely before we left. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed we were standing at the door way and everyone was in except me. So being me even though I was a little embarrassed acted likeit was nothing and calmly walked up the stairs and into the room where I heard the most noise.  
  
I found everyone in there Kai, Tala, Ray, and Tom were all around her computer talking and typing away at it. I felt bad for the key board, I mean who could take all those fast and furious hits at once? I shrugged the matter off and looked to my left to see Rox and now I was for sure it was her because I heard her name be called by Tala on my way up here and the evidence of them going out helped out a lot too, and Mariah at a chest rummaging through it rapidly and muttering. I walked over by the boys sides and looked to see what they were doing. It seemed they had signed on to what looked like Tala's screen name since at the top of his buddy list it said Tala's List instead of Buddy.  
  
"Who's that?" Tom asked while pointing at a private chat. At the top of it said "RedHeadHottiedLookOut" The little bar flashed on it and I read what it had to say. The line before it I had guess it was Tala's screen name. BackOffBarbie : Hey dude what's up? RedHeadHottieLookOut : nothing much just here with Mary. Hey can you believe that girl who was Tom's friend? Is she harsh or what? I mean with that whole walking out thing, man I feel bad for Tom if that's his best friend. BackOffBarbie : She's ok I guess, we don't know her so may be once we do she'll lighten up a bit. Besides I think Kai's into her. There had been a winking smiley face after that and I felt my cheeks turn red with embarrassment and some rage. How dare they talk behind my back? I grabbed the key board before he could type another sign and started to type furiously at the keyboard like it was my life line. I think it was the first time they noticed me, they must've thought I was with Mariah and Rox trying to find a jacket. Soon another message came up. BackOffBarbie : If you have something to say about me say it to my face! You selfish jerk that doesn't even get to know a person before you start name calling them! That's the reason I called all of you what I did! And if I remember correctly it was you guys who asked for my help not me! By this time I was pissed and through the key board into Tala's lap. All of them looked stunned even Tom. Which I couldn't understand why he was, I mean he knew I would speak my mind but I guess he didn't expect me to have such little patience. Mariah and Rox looked up startled by the noise and gave me a questioning look. I just shook my head and walked out while saying "I'm not up to going any where, Later."  
  
I swung the door open and slammed it shut while walking down the street. I put my hands inside my little jacket. It wasn't that warm since it wasn't made for snow type atmospheres but for the beginning of fall or something. I heard the patter of footsteps behind me so I looked back to see whose they belonged to. It was wonder boy jogging to me trying to catch up. He made a grab for my wrist but I pulled away just in time for him to miss it, but not in time to miss his eyes drilling into mine.  
  
"You know he didn't mean it, and you've got to admit that he was right about yesterday." He said in a slightly off tone. Kind of like he didn't want to give away he was concerned or actually cared what I thought.  
  
"Oh really? You know what I've had people do this before so I know what's going to happen already so I'm just going to save my time and go on with out any one like I had planned to do today." I told him, I wanted to start walking again and get as far away form him as I could. For some reason he always got me alert and but then again he had me hypnotized with his stare and every time it made my mind foggy.  
  
"Then what's going to happen?" he asked me while stepping a step closer to me. I stepped a step back myself, with his low voice he just asked me in I was kind of wired by every thing.  
  
"You go spreading rumors, nothing works and Tom gets left out of everything and gets the same treatment I do. I don't mind but I know Tom is tired of it." I told him solemnly. Some how I just spilled, spilled information I never let any one else know not even Tom knew my reason for it. What was happening to me?  
  
~~~~~Hey guys sorry for the delay but I have Fcats, and 3 projects due soon and a lot of stuff goin on so I'm trying as hard as I can. And again I'm real sorry for being late with my chapters buts its more difficult then what most people think. Well guys PLEASE review I reallyyy want to know what you guys think and yes I kno nothing much took place in this chapter but its better then nothing right? Again please review and I hope to get another chapter up soon!!:-D~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Ch 8

CH. 8  
  
"We don't work that way, Miya." He said while my name slid off his tongue so smoothly. He still had the attention of my eyes upon his and I felt as though maybe just maybe I could actually trust him.  
"It isn't that wasy there are people still who will. Besides I need to go home to see my dad any ways, he's been gone since late last night and I didn;'t get to see him yesterday." I lied to him while finally finding the strength inside to pull my eyes away from his and start walking back to my home. Wait, strike that my house, not home. Home is back at the base where my mother was buried.  
He grabbed my wrist and this time he had it tightly in his hand. Not tightly as in hurting but as if he didn't want me to go and I actually think that my stomach did a flip. He turned me around and asked.  
"Why are you leaving its not like any of us are going to let you guys get made fun of or anything. But if you want go home." I stared at him and tried to look through his eyes but I couldn't. I always thought people could see a person from the inside out through their eyes but looks like I was wrong.  
"House... my house not home my home is back where my mom was buried." I told him and started off on my own once again. I heard him start to retreat and felt a slight bit disappointed on how he didn't try once more. But I brushed it off, I told them that when I said no it meant no and for once I slightly regretted it. I looked at the cherry blossom trees on the sides of the sidewalk I was walking on. They were bare and looked dead and lifeless. Little shops wre now covered in a slight cover of snow. It was like something u would see in a movie. Like the perfect little Christmas town with all the decorations and stuff, even tho it was like a week or so away.  
I walked upon my porch and took a deep breath. I let it out slowly before entering the big house and closed the door behind me. I heard talking in the other room and decided to see who it was. I slid around the corner and ended up on my butt infront of who ever they were. When I looked to the side and saw who it was I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Denray, what are you guys doing here?" I asked casually as I plopped down onto the sofa across from them. I saw my dad come back with three drinks in his hands and he looked me up and down and raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you would be with Tom and his friends. Why aren't you?" he asked curiously. Hey I didn't say he was like a wicked step dad I just said we had our differences. We don't really talk all that much and he does disapprove of stuff I do but other wise we're cool with each other. Its kind of like living with one of your dads friends whose your guardian or something like it. But that's something we do have in common we both don't show our emotions to others that often.  
"I didn't feel like it, ... besides you're actually home for a change so why not stay?" I asked while laying myself down on the sofa. He just shrugged but then I heard a ding and then Mrs. Denray jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I stood and followed her to see why she ran into the kitchen. As I walked in my nose was met with a sweet vanilla and spice sent. I opened my eyes to see Mrs. Denray taking out a batch of her home made vanilla and spice cookies with another batch that were chocolate chip. I smiled my favorite were chocolate chip and Tom's was vanilla and spice cookies. She was smiled at me her skinny face knowing my satisfaction. I smiled back when she hand me a big plate of chocolate chip cookies and I felt my mouth water.  
"You know what? I think I might just get off my diet today, I mean these look way too good to resist!" I said in excitement as we both laugh and started to walk out to the patio together. I sat on the top porch step and she sat on the one below me. I set the plate down next to me and started to demolish them in seconds. One by one o could taste the chocolate chips melting in my mouth and dissolving quickly only to go to my sides and thighs. I frowned at the thought but shook my head and started on another.  
"So from what I hear from Tom you decided to help the school's team out and be their dance captain? That sounds good for you sweet heart, ... I mean after everything that has happened it'll be good to get some good points in your life instead of dwelling on the bad." She told me with a smile and patted my leg. I smiled as I saw her take one of the cookies and we both laughed at how much we said we would stay strict on the diet but never did. I looked at the sunset and I could see all the peaceful colors combining to become black soon. I loved the night, especially since it was snowing cause it looked so beautiful especially in a sunset or at least I thought so. But it was my first time seeing the sunset when it was snowing unless in pictures the military brought back.  
"Maybe you're right. I just have a hard time now that after everything has happened. But it helps a lot to have Tom there. He's the one that keeps me out of trouble and stuff and then I help him by giving him a ride." I said a laugh and she laughed right along. We stopped soon and I noticed that it had been some time since the little episode me and wonder boy had. I mean after I was on my way home I kind of wandered around then went home then helped with cookies and now it was a good 10 mins. We ahd been out here talking. And I did wander the streets a good while, but then again time changes already and it gets darker faster so.  
"Oh, well if you need anything sweet heart you know that we're here and I know Tom always talks about you every day getting better along with people. I know that when your dad hears it, it makes him feel better not so stressed I guess." She said aloud to me and she soon noticed I was a little too quiet. Dad actually caring what happened like that and sharing his feelings with others? That was impossible.  
"Oh honey , I know you think that your dad doesn't care but he does so much, ... in fact he was just telling us how much you reminded him of your mother. And how he wished he was here more. Oh all I'm saying is that well. Your dad has never been good at telling people how he felt I mean to Mr. Denray it was fine since they had known each other all their lives, and your mother! Oh lord she had to literally drag it out of him!" She said with another laugh and I had to smile. It was funny trying to imagine mom trying to get dad to tell her he loved her when they were younger like around my age. Hmmm, Mrs. Denray always knew the right things to say and was now like a second mother to me. She helped me through all the girl things, especially when it came to talking about guys and about me "growing" up.  
She stood up after eating one more cookie and stepped over me while telling me she needed to get back in and that I shouldn't stay out here that much longer since it was getting really cold out. I saw headlights down the rode then found a mustang GT convertible that was nay yet looked black came driving into our drive way. Tom and wonder boy got out of the car, and then a Mercedes that was red came up and Tala and Rox got out, then last a nice lime green corvette came up and Mariah and Ray stepped out heading with the others up to me at the porch. Tom must've seen the plate cause he whistled at it and I jerked my head to the house to indicate that his were in there and no one were to touch mine. They all came up so I got up on the porch's swing and started to eat more of my cookies. Mariah and all them smiled at me and she ended up with to of Tom's cookies like everyone else and came out to see me. To visit me I had no idea why, then again I was their captain so I guess I forgot a lot of the time I was.  
"You know Miya it would've been easier if you came to actually try the stuff on. Luckily Tom here knew your size." Rox said while shoving a cookie into her mouth but not before Tala had her in his arms and had taken a bite out of her cookie. Tala and Rox were in each other's arms trying to keep warm with a cover over them while on the floor leaning against the wall. Ray and Mariah snuggled together too and were all wrapped up in a blanket while the sat against the post while they laid themselves across the gate part. Tom was sitting on the other side of the gate letting his legs dangle, and wonder boy ended up beside me. I was sitting on the porch's swing with my knees scrunched up to my chin and m arms wrapped around them while listening. I had the blanket very snug around me and wonder boy had himself wrapped up as well.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked non-chantingly to her while savoring my second to last cookie. Mariah beamed as she told me about what they were planning to do.  
"Well, Kai said you agreed to go shopping with us so we got you a whole new ward robe!" She exclaimed and I could feel my face being drained of color as I noticed that meant that I would have to wear them since they got me it and took and spent a lot of their time and money on them. This was just great at first I thought being talked about was pretty bad but this. Well this took the cake. It wasn't until I noticed I hadn't said anything that Tom jabbed me in the ribs as he collected everyones dishes and gave me a look.  
"Ummm, ... thanks a lot." I half mumbled half said while I felt like grimacing at that specific moment. But then unexpectantly she grabbed my hand and jerked me too my feet while everyone got up too.  
"C'mon let's have you try on the clothes!" She said excitedly and I was pretty sure I saw a flicker of happiness in wonder boy's eyes. I grimaced to myself as I looked at the bags and bags of clothes that were on my bed, floor, dresser, and over on my computer desk. Everyone sat somewhere so they could see me come out of my bathroom after each change of clothes. Tala through me a bag full of clothes and that started the nightmare of the fashion shoot I would be doing for all of them and might I add it was unwillingly.  
  
~~~~~Hey pplz, PLEASE review I want to hear what you guys think, really I do! Thanx for sticking with me through everything and sorry for such a long time I was grounded and I had to finish projects! Don't forget to reiview! Babes07 signing out~~~~~~~ 


	9. Ch9

Ch.9  
  
I took out what seemed to me like a thin piece of reddish brown clothe, and a light brown one, but it was pretty thick and was knee length. Oh no, I thought to myself as I pulled the brown clothe in front of me, it was a skirt! Heck nah, I am not going to go out in this. I thought once more but then the stupid little voice in my head said different once more. I stripped myself of clothing and slipped on the skirt while throwing on the shirt and noticing that it scrunched at my right high side. It looked like it was clip held with a belt buckle and then I noticed there was more in the bag. I took out something that was made of leather and found they were long leather boots. And they weren't the cheap kind either that said real leather even though you knew it wasn't cause' the leather was stiff. This was real leather, the limp pointed toe type and that were brown and it was a reddish dark brown.  
I slid my feet into the shoes and zipped up the boots. They clung to my calves and I thought that they would soon cut off my circulation but knew if they weren't like that they would fall down. In the ankles though they were fairly loose, so it made my ankles essential to look tiny. The brown boots went perfectly with the outfit, but when I looked in my full length mirror I had moved into my bath room I knew this wasn't me. I sighed and knew that it could be me if I was willing for it to be, but I wasn't willing. I missed letting my body be covered and not letting guys grope with there eyes over my body. I wasn't some eye candy to be shown or anything, but I also knew that there was no way in backing down now, so taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped out into the world I knew and hated once more.  
"oh my gosh! No way am I seeing the same girl!" Mariah screeched with delight as she came over to examine me as though I was a piece of fruit she was trying to see if it was just right. Tom looked absolutely stunned and everyone else weren't any better about their reactions either. My dad and the others must have heard the commotion too, cause' soon they were threw the door and gaping at me too. I don't think my dad even knew I was capable of having such a fine body. The skirt brought out my good hips which had juts the right amount of curve and made me look as good as I ever did, the tight shirt showed off how much I really did have up in that department, and with my long legs the boots looked absolutely wonderful with them on me. I wasn't used to it but I thought I could get used to wearing such things as this, not to mention my hair wasn't that bad looking down. Mariah had pulled out the rub band that held it up and the soft curls and waves came falling down like Rapunzel' long flowing hair came down when her prince called out to her.  
"You look absolutely beautiful honey!" Mrs. Denary complimented to me as she twirled me around and I soon heard tons of different comments and even some good ones from wonder boy. And when we were done trying and hanging all my new clothes I was out of breath and deliberately didn't want to here another comment ever again.  
"Man, I'm starving there is no way I'm going to make it all the way to my house in time for mom to actually have some leftovers hot." Tala complained as he and everyone else's stomachs growled even though we had cookies we were still hungry for dinner. I was about to tell them to leave then if they were so hungry and to let me get some sleep in a polite manner for once but Mrs. Denray busted through the door obviously hearing our growling stomachs.  
"Well it sounds like you kids are hungry. You know I just got one making spaghetti why don't you all stay for dinner I'm sure Mr. Tannrio won't mind and since you guys got so much for Miya it's the least we could do." This was just great, I didn't like eating in front of people in the first place let alone in front of them! I sighed a heavy sigh but felt something go up my back that gave me a chill as we left my room. Wonder boy smirked at me when he saw the effect of his finger trailing up my back did. I felt my cheeks drain of their color and turned away from him o go back down stairs, leaving him to trail behind me. Now I was starting to see a different side to him, a side that told me that he seemed as though he was interested in me.  
When I got down to the kitchen room table there were multiple chairs and it looked like my dad was actually going to sit down and eat with us. He only did this when nothing much had gone on at the base or when he needed to talk to me about something. I voted for the first one since he had told me there were multiple workers there unlike the last base and that he would have more time. I went to pull out a chair beside Tom when but was pulled out before I could even reach for it. My eyes followed the hand up the arm and only to see wonder boy holding the chair out for me to sit down. I had to blink twice to see if this was a hallucination or really real. I raised an eyebrow and was about to question him when my dad made the "coughing" sound for me to take a seat and soon with out questioning. So I did reluctantly, he pulled a chair beside me and I saw Mrs. Denray's face light up like a Christmas tree when decorated. I hoped she didn't think that we were a "couple", but by the way she was gleaming at us I already knew she thought it.  
"So Tom how is the mall here? I mean you guys obviously went." Mr. Denray asked his son attentively while taking a bite of his salad. I reached over to grab the Italian dressing but was greeted by another hand also, wonder boys hand. "Sorry,..." I had to strain my voice to keep it from being a squeak. I don't know how he did it but lately every time he was around he made me feel giddy which was not like me at all. I pulled my hand away fast enough for everyone to be looking at us.  
"No its alright, here." He politely told me while handing over the dressing and giving a gleaming smile at me. This freaked me out, for one the guy was being too nice, and three it was like he wanted my dad and Tom's parents to like him or something. I took the dressing and once done with it handed it to him. The night went on like this until they left. Wonder boy being polite, everyone talking, and then finally we all watched a movie, complimentary of Mr. Denray who had intended for me and Tom to watch it anyways since it was our annual Thursday movie night.  
But during the movie I had plopped down on my normal movie seat, head on the arm, and my body stretched on the rest of the couch. Dad, Mr. Denray, and Mrs. Denray had decided to go out for ice cream like normal on our movie nights and enjoy themselves for once.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing I was here first!" I shouted as the Blue haired snob picked up my feet sat down then allowed them to be put back down on his lap. He smirked at me.  
  
"What? I thought you wanted this, besides there's no other place to sit you can't go hogging the couch." He said in a sweet tone and I immediately felt a surge of anger overwhelm me.  
  
"Why would I like you doing that? And yes there is , you can sit on the floor, and it's my house so I can hog the couch if I want to." I said while trying to kick him in a manner to tell him to get up, but he had grabbed my foot in time to stop the motion. I tried to get my foot out of his hold but it was firmly in place, and it didn't seem he anticipated to let it go any time soon.  
  
"You would like—"  
  
"Hey, guys hush! The movie is about to start and there's nothing worse then talking or arguing during one." Ray cut off blue boy with a glare to indicate that he wanted to watch the movie in peace. He glared back at Ray, then gave me a look that said in a silence that he wasn't planning on moving any time soon.  
  
It made me really mad that he wouldn't but after 15 minuets of the movie I realized how tired I actually was from the fight this morning to the dinner that was now only scraps in Kit's bowl. And soon my eyelids felt as though the sand man had come early and put about a tons worth of sleeping sand in my eyes. So finally after resisting sleep for as long as I could I fell into a deep slumber.  
  
I heard a knock at my bedroom door and hugged the pillow to my head tighter. After the movie last night I had totally blanked out with sleep but could still here far away voices from the others so I guess you could call it half way asleep. I felt someone pick me up and lay me on my bed after striding up the stairs, then tuck me in and leave while I slept heavenly in my big fluffy bed. So now it was morning obviously and I was in my bed sleeping, well was sleeping before that knock.  
  
I heard it once more and figured that they'd give up after this one knock and I was right, instead they barged in and I heard footsteps come near my bed. Of course having my head buried in the pillow and covers over my head while being all snuggled up you couldn't see a darn thing.  
  
"Oh wow I didn't think I was this tired, maybe I'll just take a little nap right here on this comfy looking bed. Sure hope no one's underneath these covers." I heard a very well known voice lately say. It couldn't be him, I mean sure my dad was home to let him in since he had a couple of days off, or so he told me after dinner in the hall, but he would probably be too busy to hear the door. Unless Tom's parents or him let him in he would have to let himself into the house. But of course even not knowing him for that long I could tell it wasn't his style to break in no matter the situation.  
  
Suddenly I felt pressure all over my body and it was so intense it felt as if some one had put tons of cement or something on me. I fairly could lift my head just enough to see pieces of two toned blue hair near my face. I didn't think he was this heavy! "Idiot! Get up now, I can't breath." I told him while gasping in air for the effect of the moment.  
  
````Hey pplz now I know its been awhile to update so sry but I was grounded!!GRRRRR oh well hope u like and PLEASE with sugar on top review I need to kno what u guys think and if ur able try to tell pplz about my story it'd help me out a lot thanx!!  
  
~Babes7~ 


	10. Ch10

Ch.10  
  
"I'm not that heavy so stop being childish about this and get up." He said in a tone that made me seem like I was the one who was playing. I felt him shift positions on me and that's when I did it. I put my hands in front of me and pushed as hard as possible to make my body go flying back and him onto the floor. And in the process I ended up flopping back down on my bed and snuggling closer to the warmth that had been let out. It was cold this morning and my whole body had got a whiff of it from that little stunt I had just pulled.  
  
"One, you are that heavy, and two I'm not the one whose playing games by getting on top of people when they're sleeping to wake them up and three who in their right mind would be up this early in the morning on a Saturday?" I said but it was pretty much muffled by my pillow which now consumed my head in its gigantic fluffiness. I heard him scramble up then felt something tugging on my covers, Oh no--! Then there was a big yank and I was out in the middle of my bed freezing, with no covers what so ever on me. My legs scrunched up to my chest and I felt as though I was getting snow poured all over me. My thin boxer shorts were no protection of the cold winter for my legs and the sports bra didn't help much either.  
  
I snapped my head up from the pillow and scowled at him, he was all cuddled inside my warmth!  
  
"I swear blue boy if you don't give'em to me you're going to regret the day you met me." I snarled from my bed. He just smirked and that made me get even angrier so I did something actually very childish, I jumped on him.  
  
"Hey now don't you think we should at least have a first date before this kind of thing?" He joked around while making sure the covers were out of my reach. I felt the anger swell up even more in me like a balloon getting filled with helium each time he said or did something like this. But yet it gave me a feeling in the pit of my stomach as though I was hoping he would do or say that sort of thing. Unfortunately while in the train of thought he slipped from my clutches and got away down the stairs.  
  
"Those were not my intentions! And give them back Hiwitari!" I yelled after him while jogging down the stair case. AS I reached the bottom I felt my stomach growl and instead of killing him like I had planned I decided to get me something to eat. I pushed myself through the double doors and saw the group of people I never wanted to see again. Tala who was searching my cabinets, Ray and Mariah who sat hand in hand at the table, Rox who looked embarrassed over her boyfriends doings, and Tom who sat on the other side of the table. They all looked at me with wide grins and I started to feel a little scared.  
  
"So where's Kai? And what with all that screaming?" Tom asked as if he didn't know, but oh he knew, I could tell by the tone of his voice. I rolled my eyes like I didn't care even though I did and walked over to the frige's door and looked inside.  
  
"I don't know and I don' particularly care. But I'll give you a base point, probably somewhere with my big fluffy comforter." I said the last three words in disgust as I pulled out some strawberries, blue and blackberries, cantalope, kiwi, and banana cuts. Then I looked into the cabinet nearest me and looked for the blender.  
  
"So that's what all the commotion was about, ... hmmm makes sense. He', in fact I can see he scene all ready," Ray trailed off to think then went on. "Yeh, Kai coming up taking the cover him running, you run after him and then you guys start to make out, then he goes and keeps the flirting game going on by keeping your covers away. And you get hungry so you come in here for something good to eat and see us." He finished with a chuckle and every one joined in to it soon. I felt m face grow red with embarrassment and slammed down the machine while thrusting in clumps and cuts of fruits.  
  
"That's not what happened! In fact I don't see where you get that idea, we hate each other and that's a fact. Where would you even get the idea I like him or/and even vise versa?" I asked angrily but before anyone could respond the jerk who woke me up came barging in and looked around at us. I punched the button that said blend into the blender and the sound of a thousand engines came to life in my kitchen. When it was turned off I walked over to the cabinet near the crazy psychopath.  
  
"You gave up the fight much to easily. What happened? Finally realized that I was victorious over everything and decided to give up a losing battle?" He asked critically while I looked into the cabinet. The fire that had gone down was now fully ignited again and maybe even more of a flame, did he really think that I was threw with him? Then an idea came to mind, I closed the cabinet and bent down to the dish washer. I went to grab a cup and noticed it had about half a teaspoon of water left in it.  
  
I smirked victoriously as it all planned itself in my mind I picked it from its resting place and acted as if my hand had no control over it and made it splatter in his face.  
  
"Oops, guess my hand has a mind of its own." I said flatly as I watched his face, it was priceless! His stunned look was hilarious, not to mention it made him look like a cute little boy again. Wait , what did I just say? Goodness I'm going to have to stop thinking like this or I'm in trouble, what's wrong with me and this feeling inside?  
  
Before I could answer my own question or try to find an answer I was interrupted by Wonder boy.  
  
"You did not just do that." He let the words slide off with ease from his tongue while leaving me suspicious of what he was thinking. He got this glint in his eyes and soon I found that he had his hand on the sink's sprayer. My eyes widened at the site that was about to be his action and before I could run it happened. I felt cool wet drops consume my body and the goosebumps were back on my body once more.  
  
I stood there motionless for a moment then wiped the hair that was plastered to my face slowly.  
  
"See, I told you flirting! There's no doubt about it, none what so ever!" Ray exclaimed with excitement that it made me feel like slapping some sense into him for saying heck even thinking that. I did not like the psychopath, and there was no doubt about that.  
  
"Hmmm, looks like Ray's right Kai. It seems that you have the hotts for poor Miya over here. But I don't blame yah, ... I mean she's perfect for you!" Tala added his two cents in while pointing his thumb at me backwards and smirking. I felt like screaming at htem to stop acting as if I wasn't here.  
  
I stomped over to the now half melted smoothie that was in the blender poured it into the cup and turned around.  
  
"After I eat, and take a shower you all best be ready to work your butts off and drp the whole flirting thing cause you're totally wrong." I said deadly and stormed out of the kitchen to go up to my room to have breakfast in a quiet area with Kit. I found him eating out of his bowl I had put up here so he wouldn't have to go running back down stairs to eat. So instead of refilling one bowl with food I have to make sure he had enough in his bowl here and the one down stairs in the kitchen.  
  
"So you how'd you sleep?" I asked him while plopping belly first at the end of my bed to watch him gobble his food as did I. He looked up and let out a big yawn then gave a little yelp to indicate that it was a good one and went back to his food. I shook my head and swallowed some more of my meal.  
  
"Yah know, you could've told me that he was in here. And not to mention you could've also have bit him to teach him not to come in here." I told my friend who was licking the last of the meat from the bowl. He gave me those pleading eyes that showed he was sorry and I felt myself soften almost immediately. I patter the space beside me on the bed and he jumped up to lay next to me. I stroked his medium length hair then gulped down the rest of my smoothie while gathering my shower stuff.  
  
I took out two towels, my candies perfume scented soap and lotion, brush, black cheerleading shorts, black sports bra, and hair bow. I did a quick shower and when ready I waltzed down to the training room to see if they were there like I had asked. Tom had already set out my cds and boom box that was red and silver, while having them stretch for me. He always seemed to know what to do to help out and I was happy to have help from him.  
  
"Everyone ready? We're going to be doing a lot so go ahead and pair up while I explain some stuff." I told them as I walked over to put a cd into the slot of the boom box and gathered the remote into my hands before going on.  
  
"What the judges are doing is looking for creativity and flow. So I've decided to mix ball room dancing, waltzes, and some other old dances together. Then we'll learn one and then if we make it we come up with another then learn that one. Its pretty simple but we still have to keep in mind the competition. Now let's see if you can learn the one dance I did at the school. Do you guys remember that?" I asked and they all nodded that they still remember it. That was a relief so I nodded in acknowledgment, went over to Wonder boy and let him slide his hands on to my hips so we could start our first official practice.  
  
~~~~~Ok guys hope u guys like it! Please please review!!! Thanx so much for the review from silverninja, calagi, and and the others I really appreciate it so enjoy! Babes7~~~ 


	11. CH11

After hours of practicing it was now lunch time and we all couldn't agree more. We were all drenched in sweat from doing the same routine over and over again and I know if I was tired they definitely were. Mariah's straight pink sweatpants were now damp sweats and her tank was drenched in sweat also as was everybody else's. We were now sitting in the dining room and eating hamburgers that Mrs. Denray made for us with chips, cookies, and sodas. I sat in the seat that was right in front of the window that showed the front lawn in its snowy state. Tala and Rox sat side by side at the left side of me, Ray and Mariah at the right, Tom at the other end, and the Moron was sitting on the extra chair to the table that was in the corner near me.  
  
"Now that we at least know it all we can practice it twenty four seven just to get it perfect." Rox said while yawning and stretching her arms out as wide as possible. She slumped back into her seat and took a gulp of her lemon lime soft drink.  
  
"Yeh, but I got to give a hand to Kai and Miya. They took the stage of it all, I mean that's some interesting dancing. Hmmm even though they could have better faces about it instead of having their competition faces on all the time." Ray commented with a light laugh and leaned back in his chair while still having his arm around Mariah's shoulders.  
  
I didn't respond, I was too caught up in thinking. I mean about everything, everything had changed since they came here. She wears new styles, more opened, talks more well kind of. And this feeling inside the pit of her stomach when ever she sees him, it's like a thousand butterflies are set free each time in a non- stop flutter. She sometimes just couldn't even shake the feeling off even after he was gone, it scared me a little but then again why shouldn't it?  
  
"Miya, heeelloooo! Are you even listening to us? Earth to Miya!" Tala asked while waving a hand in my face back in forth. I snapped out of my trance and looked up with a start. They all gave me weird faces and I shook my head.  
  
"I wasn't listening tell me again."  
  
"The raising money parts. We decided later on since you didn't like the whole drinking and driving idea then we would go and do a big yard sale with all of our junk and see how much we get, then we could move on to selling candy around school, is what she told you while you were zoning out." Wonder boy revised to me as I listened reluctantly to him jabber about it.  
  
"Why not I've been meaning to throw some stuff away to make more room for some other stuff and it'd be easy also. When should we do it?" I asked while grabbing my water bottle and taking a big swig of it then letting it come back down with some force.  
  
"I think we should do it Monday since we have it off for planning day. That means the rest of today we could make signs then post them tomorrow. Well we can start the post making after we go home and get cleaned up I don't thin k there is one of us who could disagree." Mariah told us as she got up. We all did the same and nodded our heads about the last part. I walked them to the door waved good bye and went up to my room. I hadn't wanted to take another shower so I decided to just throw my hair up quickly nad wash my body and not my hair.  
  
The soap and warm water felt smooth and silky to my skin and it made me feel at home, back on the base before my mom died. I closed my eyes in significant luxury of the fact that it was quiet and I was alone. Tom had went back to his house and Kit was out side playing somewhere in the back yard fence. I turned on the radio that was in the shower and let the music float all around me like bubbles in the air.  
  
I hummed the tune of Burn by Usher while drying off and throwing on my new pair of tight dark jean bell bottoms, with their black and silver holed belt. Then put a black stretchy like sweater on. The turtle neck part scrunched a little bit and it clung to my sides and arms like glue, not to mention the sleeves went down to my palms and stucj to them. I turned off the radio and went back into my own room while turning it back on to listen to the same song. I looked into my mirror and noticed that something was missing besides my make up and my hair being done. It was a necklace I had decided and started to rummage through my jewelry box.  
  
I pulled out a silver chained necklace that had a sapphire blue oval gem on it, it was about the size of half my fist. Smiling at the antique I clasped it on around my neck and aloud it to hang a little over my collarbone. The blue stood out magnificently about the black back round of the sweater. I grabbed the silver hair drier from the basket near my dresser and put the machine to some use by letting it dry my hair. After a war with the wind, I was finally finished getting ready and decided to go down stairs.  
  
As I walked down the carpeted stair way I found that Tala, Rox, Mariah, Ray, Tom, and Blue boy were already in the house and discussing some stuff, of which I had no clue of.  
  
"What are you all bickering about?" I asked annoyed by all the noise that was going on the small nook. Everyone looked at me then they all smiled, not a good thing as you can tell I'm not too fond of their smiles, well not yet anyways.  
  
"We were just discussing the Christmas situations. You see every Christmas there's a Mrs. And Mr. Claus at the dance, and well we already know a girl whose running for it and well we don't like her. And us wanting to beat her is major, and we were just thinking of the hottest girl we know." Mariah gave a sly smile I didn't like much and I soon felt regretful for even asking what they were arguing about.  
  
"There is no way in heck I'm trying out for some phony Barbie doll contest just ot help you guys beat some chick who you don't like." I told them as I sat down in the nearest seat and picked up a pencil to start the outline of the words.  
  
"Why not? Unless you can give me a really good explanation then you have nothing." I heard the oh so familiar voice speak aloud to me as soon as I touched the tip of my pencil to the board. I looked up into his laughing eyes and felt my whole body go numb. Why did he have an affect like this on me? Its not as if I liked him, or did I? Life was way too confusing at this point to even tell so I guess I'll just go with the flow for once.  
  
"There's no point in it." I told him in a way that was careless and showed that I could take him on in this little game of his. I started to draw the block letters and was only partly done with the first before he answered it with a none amused tone.  
  
"Not good enough cause' there is a purpose. We get to beat the wicked witch of the west and all the publicity will help you in the long run for the popularity and stuff we need to get you." He gave me another sly smile and his face shown with pride and mischief. When was he going to get off my back?  
  
"I'm not know Barbie doll." I told him in disgust and he only smirked at me. I felt my face flush as I noticed him looking me up and down then back into my face.  
  
"You look like one to me now. But I might be just imagining your hot, why don't we ask the others?" he asked me in a sarcastic tone that showed in a flirty tone. Or was it flirty? Then again why would I care?  
  
"Shut it, your all the ones who made me like this not myself." I told him while finishing the word Garage on the board and sliding it down some to start on the other word Sale. I hated to be honest at the moment but he was starting to get the best of me and the butterflies in my stomach weren't helping.  
  
"If I remember correctly you're the one who took the deal no one forced you into it, not even Tom. So I guess I win again." He smirked victoriously at me with gleaming eyes like a wild cat's. I felt my heart leap in my chest and had to hold my breathe so I wouldn't let out a merciless squeak. I hated to admit it but he was right he had one twice now. Mark the tally people, two for blue boy over here and zero for the ambushed girl.  
  
"You've won the battles but not the war, so don't get to hyped up about everything to soon." I told him as I watched his magnificent eyes dance across my face to capture every detail of my defeat. His well toned face with his broad jaw line made him look like prince charming in the sun light that was bouncing off of the window and onto his proportioned face.  
  
"Ok then all we have to do is make posters, get your dress, and some other things for the campaign then! Oh and--" Before Mariah could say another word I cut her off in mid sentence.  
  
"Aftert we get this done, ... and if we don't then I won't do it so lets get to work now on the double." I said with a half hearted laugh when she smiled in a meek and timid way. I could tell she was kind of embarrassed about it. After two hours of fussing and wars with the markers, we were done. I wiped the last of the marker off my face with the water as the faucet ran. "Hey Miya! C'mon we're all goin' out for some ice cream!" I heard Tom yell as the screen door slammed shut with a loud bang. I shook my head and grabbed my jacket off the coat hanger. I pulled it on to myself and walked out the door to see everyone waiting on the sidewalk for me.  
  
"We're going to walk since its not snowing or anything." Rox told me when I got into ear shot of hearing them. I shrugged, I didn't mind a good walk besides in needed to stretch my legs they were starting to get cramped. Everyone on the way talked about the nationals and how exciting it would be to win them. We got to a small shop and walked up to the counter to order. Tala had caramel swirl, Rox stuck with vanilla as did Mariah, Ray got cherry swirl, Wonder boy got chocolate and I got my favorite, strawberry with chocolate fudge on it.  
  
We all ended up walking separately in pairs in the park while eating the rest of the ice cream. Rox and Tala goofed off over by the frozen lake, Mariah and Ray sat on the bench, Tom had found a blonde haired girl while I was stuck with Wonder boy walking a bushed path, and melting ice cream. 


	12. Ch12

We walked in silence for a few minuets before he spoke.  
  
"Why are you so hostile to us when we've done nothing to you? All we're trying to do is help you since you're helping us by coaching." He stated in a caring tone that had a hint of rejection in it. I looked at him and I could see a haze of hurt, and confusion come across his face, as though he was letting off his mask as she did when she went to bed every night. My eyebrow popped up and my mouth opened slightly, didn't he figure it out?  
  
"Well let's see, one when we first meet you're a total prick, second I'm used to being alone and doing things with out others holding me back, and lastly every person like you guys have been total pricks, jerks, wenches, and annoying girls squealing over guys and worried over every detail of themselves." I told him while shaking my ice cream around a bit for a little drama. We stopped at a light pole and I lent against it as he just kid of paced around enjoying the movement his legs gave him.  
  
"I told you already I was having a bad morning with my grandfather and my mom was arguing with him again, ok? And secondly don't you ever get lonely or wish you had someone other then Tom? And you shouldn't judge a book by its' cover." He said in his masculine voice but yet it was as though he wasn't the same person. It was like he took of his mask and the macho act and let him true self come out in front of her as though trying to encourage her to do the same. And it was hard to refuse the offer, it was only around him that it was hard for her to cover her true emotions.  
  
"Actually I really don't think about friends since we move so much, and you're right I shouldn't but then again you shouldn't judge it by it's beginning neither." I told him in a challenging tone and his eyes did that mysterious glint they did each time something like this was said or done. The glint of a wolf's eyes when ready to begin the hunt.  
  
I felt icy pricks go up my spine as he stopped and just stood there staring at me with that same glint still in his eyes.  
  
"You're ice cream is melting." He simply said while giving a slight smile while I turned my attention to the liquidating ice cream cone. I started to lick all around my hand as quick as I could but the ice cream was quicker and was going down my arm. I held my arm out so it wouldn't get on me and lent my head forward so I could finish licking it, all the while hearing a heavy chuckle in front of me.  
  
"You think it's funny? Wait till it happens to you." I growled while finally getting the melting in control and my hands were semi sticky compared to their before situation he gave another chuckle, and some how when I was leaning down and in the process of coming up near the pole I found he had come close in which he was right in front of me.  
  
"Yeah, I think it's very funny indeed. And it won't happen to me, I already ate all of mine." He said while moving even closer. I opened my mouth then ate the rest of the melting ice cream cone. I swallowed but while doing so I noticed something disturbing, he was way too close!  
  
"You have got ice cream on your face." He whispered under his breathe and his head came down towards mine. My mind by this time was yelling at me 'way too close!' but I felt as though my legs and feet were cemented to the ground and I was unable to move. My breathing became rapid as I felt his lips gently touch the side of my mouth so the ice cream was removed. Then as though something snapped me out of my trance I slipped out of the corner of his arms.  
  
"I, ... I need to ,...umm ,... go later." I said hurriedly while speed walking over to where Tom was still talking to the girl. Out of the corner of my eye I could see wonder boy still smirking with victory as I scurried off towards Tom.  
  
When I was with in ear shot I could here the girl's soft giggly laugh and Tom's husky one, obviously he was enjoying himself well not for long. I passed him and while doing so pulled him up by his shirts collar. He gave a jerk then stumbled to his feet while pulling on his shirt. He turned around roughly to me and his expression turned to concern, he was now obviously seeing how I felt which was a bad thing. He mumbled some apologies to the brunette all the while trying to hurry to my side since I was now out the gates of the park and on my way home.  
  
It was now sunset and the sun was going down quick since it was winter. He came skidding to my side then pulled at my arm so I would stop, unfortunately for him I didn't I just kept on walking like I had no time left to spare.  
  
"Miya what's wrong? You look like you did something wrong." He asked finally stopping me when I 3 blocks away from my new home, wait no scratch that not new home new house, this wasn't home or anything like it.  
  
"That's just it I don't know if I just did something wrong or not ok? I just need to be left alone now is that too much to ask?" I asked agitated but then realizing he didn't follow me I had grabbed him and made him come. It was him who should be yelling right now since I just ruined a perfect chance of his getting a girlfriend. I started to get that guilt feeling that always weighs you down until you say sorry or do you forgive me, evne the classic I did it helped.  
  
He looked a bit hurt then his face softened and he just put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm, sure what ever you say babes, just be careful we don't know this town like we do our old one. Sorry to have bothered you about something that I shouldn't put my nose into." He told me gently while turning and leaving me behind. He was always like that, so calm and caring, knowing always the right words and things to say. He always knew when she was mixed up and even when she was the one who was wrong he would take the blame till she cooled off and even after that he wouldn't bring it up. I felt my hurt jerk and tear as though wrapping paper on a little kid's gift that was being torn around every where to get to the prize. It's not your fault! Come back please? I'm sorry! I wanted to yell but I stood there in silence too angry with myself to even move.  
  
It was my fault that I kissed him not Tom's so why did I take it out on him? I hated life sometimes, it was so confusing especially when you only have half a leader to lead you, if you know what I mean. It wasn't dad's fault he just didn't have that much time and when he did he was out doing something or talking to Tom's parents. I guess it was hard on him so he just busies himself so he can't think about it. I finally got my strength back and slowly but surely made my way to the house. The whole way thinking about Tom, the kiss, wonder boy, and myself and how stupid I could be at times.  
  
Once I got home I noticed that all three cars were still here and that the lights in the house were off still since when we left it was still light out and we didn't need lamps in the afternoon thanks to the windows. I stood on my tippy toes and dragged the key from it's hiding place and opened the door. It seemed that Kit had fallen asleep watching tv again, I knew I needed to get her to stop doing that, it wasn't healthy for a grown fox. Well at least she's not over weight.  
  
I rubbed her head and went up stairs. I came into my room and made a face at it, it was totally trashed like a gigantic hurricane came threw and went threw my drawers. I just shook my head, I was too tired and too confused to even deal with it. I'd just clean it up tomorrow later after church. I drug myself over to the over piled bed and threw the stuff onto the floor not caring what it was and pulled back my covers while sitting on the bed. I tugged my shoes off along with my jewelry and other accessories. I reached up and pulled the ribbon and band that kept my hair up down, letting my hair fall along my shoulders. It was still damp and moist which felt good against my neck.  
  
I slumped myself into bed and once all tucked in nicely I had a chance to realize just how exhausted I was from today. I didn't know why but I think it was because of everything that had happened so suddenly and it just shook me up a bit. Especially after tonight's events and everything. I was so tired that I couldn't get to sleep and by the time I did it was after my father had gotten home that night.  
  
I couldn't see anything, it was jus too foggy and dark, it was cold too as though an internal coldness in my body. Where was I? I saw lights then came into view was a car, the same car Melissa was in that night. I heard laughing and giggling from every which way and I tried to see who it was. But nothing turned up only more of it and this time mixed with talk.  
  
"Hey c'mon, stop driving so fast! I mean it, you're going too fast, and you're drunk. Let me out of the car, now! Please let me-'' but the panicky voice was cut off by a loud scream of terror, and I knew who it was. Melissa. I raced over to the ruble and it bursted into flames I let out a cry of sorrow then heard something move under it. It was Melissa or at least what I thought was Melissa, only she had burns and black crusted skin on her beautiful face, and her hair was a mess with pieces missing. He eyes had dark rings around them like they had been soccer punch about a million times each. Her eyes were dark and scary but the out side was blood shot. I trembled and scooted away as far as I could get.  
  
"You could've saved me Miya, you knew I was doing wrong. You should've been there!" she let out a voice that didn't even sound like hers, but like some hollow girl that was lost and wanting revenge. I felt hot searing tears run down my cheeks and could hardly let myself talk.  
  
"I—I tried! I did," I let out a weep then sniffle and a little yelp to add in then continued, "I'm sorry I tired...I should've never have left you." Her eyes glowered at me in rage. Then all of a sudden in a flash she wad in front of me, eyes deeply locked with my own frightened ones.  
  
"You didn't try hard enough now did you? Watch over him Miya cause' if you don't know one will...then you will be alone." Her hand flung out and grabbed hold of my neck tightening the grip every so often, I felt I coudn';t breath and I was trying to gasp for air.  
  
I sat up quickly from, my bed panting like I had just ran a mile. It had only been a dream, only a puny dream, yet so real. She was just so real.  
  
~~Hey guys! Pelaseeee review I need them really bad hoped u like enjoy!!!~~~~~~ 


	13. ch13

I stared at nothing for a few more minuets rethinking over what had just happened. My breathing had finally gone down to a somewhat normal pace again and I didn't have a headache anymore. I stumbled out of bed and let my feet hit the coldness of the floor which made me shiver again. I walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, no fog, just the whiteness of the newly fallen snow was on the ground. I sighed and looked up to see the sun letting it's beautiful warm rays glassine across the ice wonderland. A ramping came from the door then a shout.  
  
"Miya, hurry up and get dressed other wise we're going to be late for the church service." It was my lovely father, I gave a grunt and stepped over to my closet to look inside. I pulled out a wool red and black plaid skirt with a red short-sleeved shirt. The skirt came up to my knees and wasn't all that itchy as I had imagined. I scrunched the black panty hoes up my legs then slipped my bulked dress shoes on over them. The shirt was pretty tight but it did me well. I didn't have time to get a shower so I just washed my face and twisted my hair in a clip, letting few strands frame my face and neck along with my bangs.  
  
I put a gray shimmer of eye shadow on then some lighter kind on my arch that showed my defined eyebrows that Rox had done the day they went shopping for me. I let the red lip gloss glide across my silky smooth lips then punched the silver hoops into my ears and tied a ribbon around my neck letting the bow slip to the side of my neck. I smiled. I was starting to get used to my new look but still missed my old one. To tell the truth they were both great styles.  
  
Another bang came from the door and I came down to the kitchen with a sigh. I found Tom and his family down stairs talking with dad by the door. They all looked up at once when I came down and I saw Dad's and Mr. Denmark's faces drop, while Mrs. Denmark was glowing and well, to much to say about him just that he gave me his normal smile. When I saw him I didn't feel any better about myself from last night, especially after that dream it had left me a bit shook up and nauseous.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous! Now c'mon we're all going to be late." She took my coat off the hanger and I started walking out the door while putting it on. As I stepped onto the porch a gust of wind blew and I could feel the goosebumps reappear on my skin. Some how lately they've been making their home there and mind is well say that's where they'll stay from how many times I've had them since being in the place called Coral Gables. Snow was still glistening in the sunlight of the morning as I stepped onto the church grounds.  
  
I tugged at the skirt as I walked up to the entrance with Tom at m side. The church was a small town's like style and was a brilliant white with a couple old shutters and windows that had white lace curtains that blew in the wind with the grace of a swan. Where green grass and beautiful bright flowers used to be were now weeds and white cold snow that crunched under any slight movement. The only bad thing about it's brilliant white coat of glossy paint was that it was practically camouflaged with the snow and made it quite dull, it would've been amazingly beautiful if it was summer or spring but not in the winter. It just seemed now there too much white here and not enough color kind of like it was a picture from a coloring book that was not colored.  
  
"Hey guys, so you decided to go to church today?" We heard a shout from behind us and we both turned around to see Tala and Rox standing there smiling. We both smiled back and went over to them only to see that Tala had his hand wrapped in bandages.  
  
"What happened?" I questioned a little bit worried about it's affects upon the red headed Russian. He smiled that swift smile of his and gave me that innocent touching face.  
  
"Aww so you really do care. How sweet." He taunted as he put a hand on my shoulder in touching jester which made it all that more dramatic. I felt a twinge of annoyance inside of me then decided to just let it slip by for a while until I could have a real good reason to hit him.  
  
"No I'm worried about what affects it'll have on your performance in the tournament and whether we'll need a replacement or not." I stated while shrugging off his unruly hand. He started to say something but noticed he time on his watch when he lifted his hand up to make a dramatic stage of sadness to my statement.  
  
"If it wasn't so late I'd say bring on the lil' war of comments but it so happens if we don't get a seat Tyson and all the others are going to get seats and have us stand." He stated while walking hastily up and into the church as we followed. Indeed there were lots of people, from old ladies dressed still in their age and to little girls in frill white and pink dresses. I looked down the pew and found that there was only two seats left opened. I went to jester to Tom to follow me there but instead I found that he had found the girl from the park last night.  
  
She was dressed in a long black skirt that went past her knees and to her ankles and with a red turtle neck sweater that complimented her golden eyes. They seemed to be fine with what had happened the other time and it looked like he was going to be a while, so shaking my head I slid into the seat. The melodies of the pianos, violins, flutes, and voices filled the room as people who came late filled the room before the pastor came to the stage.  
  
"Why is a beautiful young lady like you sitting all alone? You know there is a team waiting over there with an empty seat." A strong voice whispered into my ear, it's soft breathe tickling my hairs on my neck and ear. I stiffened knowing that voice and looked to my right to see Wonder boy seating himself in what was once Tom's seat.  
  
"I don't feel like sitting over there... and stop trying to flatter me." I whispered in a hushed voice as the preacher started to say some greetings to the audience.  
  
"I didn't know I was still trying I thought I had accomplished that lastnight."  
  
My cheeks grew warm and I felt as though my stomach was doing twirls and loop-deloops in my body. I was hoping yet not hoping that he would remember let alone bring it up.  
  
"I rather not talk about last night..." I could feel my voice straining to keep it under control so it wouldn't waver or let anything I didn't want to slip let out.  
  
"Why cause' you know you felt something?" I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes.  
  
"I did not feel something." I stated sharply in a meant to be quiet whisper but cmae out as a pretty loud whisper. Shooshs and Be quiets were called to me while others just turned slightly to give me an odd stare.  
  
"Sorry,..." I whispered back to them as I turned back to whisper to him. "I am not falling for you."  
  
"Who said anything about falling?"  
  
"You, and your crazy plans and ideas and mind."  
  
"I never did you're the one who blabbered it out not me all I did was assume you felt something and you just proved me right."  
  
He caught me on this one, thinking back on the conversation I now realized that he was absolutely right. I did prove him right and me wrong! I felt a splitting head ache coming and shook my head.  
  
"What ever." I took out my bible and turned to the right verse as did my new archenemies. I soon found myself bored with taking notes and began to study the preacher as he shouted about the word of God and telling us that we needed to get our lives right. Which got me thinking, we all really did need to. I had begun to get more involved in our church back home about 2 or 3 years ago. I had finally finished the bible last year at my old house, I remember thinking wow how could all that happen.  
  
And now I'm starting to read it again, I figure if you go over it a second time you'll get more out of it and understand it better, just like watching a movie the second time. The preacher's face was now blue by he time he had gotten to the part where we were now praying for our closing prayer.  
  
"In Jesus's name Amen."  
  
And with that we all lifted our heads and there was an immediate chatter of voices everywhere and everyone was talking. I slid my hands down the front of my skirt removing any unwanted wrinkles while standing up.  
  
"So you're telling me that you have no feelings for me what so ever ... not even a little bit attracted to me?" His strong voice still had that curiosity in it while I walked out of the church to see everyone already by there cars.  
  
"Why does it matter to you so much?" I asked annoyed with his persistence of trying to get me to crack like some kind of criminal on those TV shows you see with the cops questioning the suspect under a hot lamp in the dark of a room. I made my final step to my car before he answered me.  
  
"Why are you so cold, yet in a way becoming more warming?" I got in the car and slammed the door.  
  
"Because I can." And with that I drove off with Tom giving me a questioning look. 


	14. ch14

"Because I can." And with that I drove off with Tom giving me a questioning look. To tell you the truth, I myself didn't know what was happening to myself or why I was changing and feeling different feelings. I just couldn't get the question out of my head, was I actually falling for him? It could be, but the odds were stacked against it.  
  
"You're going to have to start being a little nicer to him you know. I mean he is your partner for the dance team." I looked over to my best friend and about died after hearing the words that had just come out of his mouth. Did he really just tell me to trust that snake?  
  
"No I don't, I only have to put up with him till' after the season." I was not about to give in to Tom about getting along with a guy I couldn't stand to be around.  
  
"What about after the season? Then what are you going to do?" I kept my gaze on the road and thought for a moment then gave a small chuckle.  
  
"What do you think? Just stay away, it's not like he's going to be over at my house after that and at school I can just avoid him easy as that." I took a quick glance over at him as I saw a furrowed eyebrow quirk up to the side. What was he getting at? He gave a short snort.  
  
"Isn't that what you've been trying to do? And to me it isn't working and after last night I'm suspecting you're starting not to mind that it isn't working if you catch my drift."  
  
"What? You think I like him? You must be crazy, that guy is the one following me, the one who is hitting on me, the one who kissed me!" Oh boy, that wasn't supposed to slip!  
  
" Ah Ha! So something did happen last night!" He shouted while sitting up with his wild eyes trying to get my attention away from the rode. My eyes glanced nervously across the graveled lane as I searched for something to cover up my mistake.  
  
"It was his fault he's responsible and it isn't as though I liked it you know!"  
  
"I didn't asked you if you did Babes, he he he...but now that you mention it I guess you did I mean you wouldn't be so jumpy with it if you didn't. Say is that what you two were talking about in church today?" he was way too smart for his own good, heck for my own good! This was not working out not at all, Some one help!  
  
"It's not your business if we were or weren't" That's as much as I was sayin', especially to Tom who had a tendency of over reacting over everything. The last thing I need is him telling everyone that we had something going on even if it was by accident that he spilled the beans.  
  
"Fine I see how you are you can't even tell your own best friend."  
  
"That's not how it is I just want to drop it ok?" "Fine but when the time comes I have a feeling that all the puzzle pieces will come together into a clear picture."  
  
"Yeh whatever, you and your 'phrases" won't effect me or how things are you know."  
  
"They and I weren't trying to. I was just giving some simple statement."  
  
I rolled my eyes stopping at a corner when the red light flashed to life, I hate red lights they waste too much time and it isn't like most people obey them. Come to think of it I don't like driving period since Mel's accident but I rather drive then have someone else drive me, heck dad can't even drive anywhere, no one can.  
  
I heard a honk from beside me and noticed that Ray's car was to my left, he gave me the sign to roll down my window so we can talk and so I did along with Tom leaning more then half way on top of me trying to hear and talk at the same time.  
  
"Hey we're all going to the Rest to get something to eat, Johnny's Dad owns the diner, so we normally go there often. Wanna' join?"  
  
"Sure! We'll just follow you."  
  
Trying not to be rudei gave a fake smile then rolled up my window to glare at Tom.  
  
"We'll follow you? Sure we'll go? That's the last thing on my list of things to do Tom, the very last thing to do. In fact it probably isn't even on the list of things to do at all."  
  
"Oh C'mon, its just getting lunch and besides Kai might not even be there."  
  
"Yeh when pigs fly, ... besides its not just seeing him I don't wanna' do I just don't want to be around them, I already have to night and day, can't I get a break?"  
  
"Let me think about it,... no."  
  
I sighed, there was really no chance of getting out of it now, I mean there was but I would get scolded later for it and I'm just to tired from last night's dream to get scolded with loud voices. After a couple of turns we came to a small beach type diner with blue walls, and a red roof. I pulled into a parking place and got out repulling my coat on and tucking my face around the collar so I wouldn't get my cheeks or face chapped.  
  
I noticed a broken down sign that had old light bulbs that were now blown out. I pulled my coat tighter against me as a gust of cold wind filtered with snow filled the air.  
  
"This is the diner not much on the outside but is really a good place to eat and is better inside." Ray stated while letting go of Mariah's hand to get the door for all of us, then came in afterwards. I looked around to see who was all here. Johnny, Robert, Michael, and Lee were on one side of a table, and on the other were Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Emily. Tala and Rox sat in a two seater next to the rest of them, and it seemed that there was no sign of the annoying pest. Or so I spoke too soon.  
  
"Hey Kai! Would you get some ketchup while you're up there, Rox forgot it and she's too lazy to go back up?" The red Russian hollered across the room to the blue one. He snorted and walked over throwing a couple of packs to her, while doing so he noticed Rox slapping Tala across the head for the comment.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Tom greeted everyone like he had known the fore years and they made room for us by scooching down the booth. I sat down and took of my coat while looking up to find him staring at me. I tore my eyes away quickly trying to regain my composure.  
  
"Oh my gosh guys you won't believe it!" Rox choked down the fries in her mouth then started again so she wouldn't be rude.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Forget the garage sale especially since it is snowing, but I have another way of getting the money. My uncle thought it was great for us to have a dance team and since his stock sales have gone up he's decided to pay for everything! Basicly he's our sponsor!"  
  
By the time everyone had heard the part of everything being paid for we were all smiling, even I had to admit I was pretty happy, it took a lot of the stress off of me.  
  
"Hey looky there, she's smiling for the first time."  
  
I turned my head to see psycho path smirking at his own comment. I just shook my head to relieved to fight.  
  
"I'm happy, I wasn't looking forward to standing in the cold all day."  
  
Everyone laughed at the comment, then Johnny put in his own 'comment'.  
  
"Yeh well I'm sure you guys wouldn't have been that cold I mean Kai would've kept you warm." And with that he earned a jab in the stomach by Kai who gave him a dark glare and all the while having me blush again.  
  
"I'm going to get myself ordered for." I got up from the table making may way to the counter to order. 


	15. ch15

I lifted the sheets up to see if she was hiding but she wasn't there either, so being the oh so curios me I went in search for the 'missing fox'. Ever heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat? Well imagine me as that little puff ball of curiosity, I can't tell you how many times it's gotten me into trouble. It's been a curse since I could remember, like once when I was about 9 years old people would tell stories of how there were 'shadow men' who lived on the roof tops. So being a very adventurous and curios kid I decided to take a look one night and wound up having the fire men getting me down from the roof and my father being very upset along with a grounding of no television.  
  
And then there was the time when we found that missing dog who ran away, well I ended up dragging Tom with me in search of it inside the woods one day. We got lost and it looked as though it was Mrs. Denmark who called the police and they did a search and found us. And again I was grounded, but even longer.  
  
So it wasn't as though I was very cautious in that category then again things never do change. I walked down the tan white painted hall way and opened the door slowly to the guest room. I looked around only to see the nicely made bed, homey pictures, flowers, and a towel so we wouldn't have to get them one. The room really reminded me of a hotel room but dad insisted it be that way.  
  
I shut the door and walked across towards the bathroom door. Opening it almost soundlessly I looked inside as I did the guest room, nothing either. Sea shells were in bowls and a sandy color were the walls you know the whole beach theme. But that's it, nothing special and no fox.  
  
At this point I was getting pretty worried as to where Kit was, he never really ran off that much and if it were to of happen he'd always smell me and come running for attention.  
  
"Kit! C'mon Kit!" My voice echoed through the hall way and I could hear my dad grunt with dissatisfaction of hearing me over the TV. I looked around me once more and there was still no sign of him, no bushy tail, no floppy oversized ears to laugh over, not even the sound of his paws scraping across the tile.  
  
I looked at the last door in the hall way and sighed, there was no way that he'd be in dad's room it was always shut off. But I just couldn't shake the feeling there was something up so I clutched the handle and twisted while pushing it open slowly. The door made a slight screech of objection to the movement but once fully opened it was fine. And much to my disliking it was the same old room with nothing but a king sized bed nicely made, hanging plagues of glory, and pictures here and there. A very neat and organized room.  
  
I shut the door once more and jogged down the stairs towards the kitchen, maybe he had gotten hungry and went to his food bowl to wait for me. Swinging through the swing action doors I looked only to see that the food and water bowl had not been touched nor was there any sign of him. I was getting a bad feeling about this and went to the sliding glass doors that went out towards our back yard.  
  
Once I stepped out onto the wet snowy grass I started to look for a big mass of red or reddish brown, but still nothing. I heard a slight rustle come from near the shed and walked over towards it, then noticed a white tipped tale. My heart jumped with satisfaction and dropped with relief knowing that he was alright. I stooped down to his level and called to him, but noticed he didn't move not even an ear lifted.  
  
"Kit, are you ok?" I could hear my voice crack a bit in the stage of worry as I moved him from under the shed. I felt something slimy and stick come over my hands and my eyes grew wide. I could feel the tears prick at the back of my eyes as I looked over my hands then at my fox. It was blood! Kit had a big lash on his side along with som cuts on his snout. I stumbled back crawling backwards away from the unconscious animal. Once I finally got onto my feet I ran and slammed the door while crying.  
  
"Daddy! Kit it's Kit!" I scram until I found him running towards me curiosity all over his face.  
  
"What's wrong with Kit? C'mon tell me!" He shook me hard and his grip was hurting my arms, and I could feel them pulse with pain but all I could do was point towards the yard. He finally let go and jogged out side towards the shed. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees feeling the hard stone hit them was like feeling a thousand needles come across them but I felt too numb to care.  
  
My hands made big but slender and red hand marks on the white squares, then specks of it were erased by wet droplets that fell from my face. What kind of maniac would do that to such a beautiful animal? My heart lurched each time I thought of the sight. I heard footsteps and looked up to see my father bloodied and carrying Kit to the front.  
  
"Call Mrs. Denmark to see if you can eat over there with Tom Kit is still alive. I'm taking him to the Animal Hospital and try to find out who the heck did this." He told me while walking out towards the car and slamming the door with his foot. I climbed to my feet once more and dialed Tom's number.  
  
"Hello?" It was Tom, definitely Tom.  
  
"Tom, ...Kit's hurt..." I stumbled across the words without meaning too, I didn't want him to hear nor see me like this but dad said to go over there and I didn't want to get yelled at later. Just as long as the others wouldn't see me this vulnerable. "Can I come over?"  
  
"Yeah, of course! Dang,...yeah you don't even need to ask Miy." He said and we both hung up. I walked up stairs to clean myself up a bit just to look decent at least. Pushed the bathroom door open with my back and looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess from crying, my eyes puffy and cheeks tear stained, not to mention my bloodied hands made me look like I had just come out of a horror movie.  
  
I twisted the silver nob and began to wash my hands clean and watch the red liquid go swirling around before going down the drain. I grabbed the towel of the rack and dried my hands and decided to pull my hair up into a bun, and splashed water all over my face then dried it. My eyes were still puffy but all in all I looked better. Pulling over my jacket I made my way over to his house and once there rang the door bell. Mrs. Denmark answered the door once I appeared in front of her she through her arms around me.  
  
"Oh darling I'm so sorry about Kit! Don't worry he'll be alright I'm sure of it." Her soothing voice made me relax and feel better then before I came over. She finally let me go when Tom came over towards me.  
  
"What happened to him anyways?" His voice was filled with pure confusion, and his face with disbelief.  
  
"I don't know, ... I found him under the shed and he had a big gash in his side, and multiple scratches on his snout... it was horrible."  
  
Mrs. Denmark pulled a slender arm around my shoulders and gave me a light shake while smiling.  
  
"Don't you worry now, ... plus dinner's ready... and I know you like Japanese noodles along with fried pork...hmmm I was already going to see if you wanted to have some with us but didn't get the chance but it looks like you came anyways."  
  
Tom shook his head while giving me that apologetic smile for his mom's action of what she said, that hadn't been my favorite but my mom's favorite. All in all though I still liked the food. We all sat down and dug in not waiting for Mr. Denmark who had made his way over to meet my dad at the hospital. Obviously he had called from his cell to make sure I went over there.  
  
After the meal and much talking I said my thanks and made my way home. I slipped into the lighted house and made my way to my room. All the lights were still on since I didn't bother to turn them off. Half way up I noticed two dark red splotches on the tiling near the sliding glass doors. My hand prints. I sighed and went back down to get the cleaner and clean it up. I sprayed some Windex on the floor and scrubbed until it was all off, then walked into my room.  
  
I fell onto my bed and snatched up my teddy bear. It was black, with a red soft heart nose, and holding a heart that said love me on it. It was extremely soft, Tom had gotten it for me for valentines day when dad was away. He knew I missed dad so he got it to make me feel better. I pressed it against my chest as I buried my face near the side of it's small one, and pulled my small blanket across my mass of a body then fell into a deep slumber of tears and sleepless dreams. 


	16. ch16

I felt a shake and then the sound of curtains being pulled back before the sunlight blinded me. I sat up groggily and noticed Tom sitting there in my computer chair with kit sleeping in his basket near him. I felt my eyes enlarge when I saw him, his stomach and side all bandaged and a few band aids completed his usual look. I leaped out of bed to see my beaten down fox.  
  
"So he'll be ok?" My voice was full of hope when I asked Tom.  
  
"Yeah he'll be ok... but you won't if you don't hurry and get changed cause your dad will have your butt."  
  
I looked at my alarm clock that was now positioned on my end table and noticed it was 6:30 am. Only Ten minuets till we left! I staggered up and ran to my closet pulling out a pair of faded hip huggers and soft pink shirt with sunset stripes on it then ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Once dressed I noticed Tom was already down stairs and so grabbed a scrunchy to throw my hair up. There was no need for make up since last night's was still on.  
  
"Well I think that you set a timed record for girls getting dressed." Tom joked as I jumped into the car and sped off towards the school of Drama. I gave him a look of don't start with me and started to switch through the channels until I got to Linkin Park's Lying from you. Did I mention they were my most favorite band in the world?  
  
I pulled into the parking lot and found a place near the entrance so once the car was off I raced off towards my locker, where I found wonder boy at his.  
  
"Hmmm, ...so you going to the game tonight?" I slipped my head out of the tin can and looked at him questioningly to what he was saying. He shook his head and slammed his locker door shut and once hearing the locker's lock click went on.  
  
"Enrique's basketball game? He has one tonight about an hour after our practice today...are you going?" He asked in a purposely slow voice that made me roll my eyes as I shut my locker and we started to walk off towards drama.  
  
"No I'm not I have other things planned, but root him on for me." I stated with a mono tone voice as I opened the door and walked in only to see that there wasn't too many people there yet since we're early.  
  
"Why not? What do you have a date with that moron from the restraint tonight or something?" Jealousy was all I could hear in his voice, clear as a crystal glass. I set my books down at the table and turned around to face the jealous little boy that was now throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
"No that moron is going to the game tonight."  
  
"I am no moron maybe I was wrong to see if you wanted to go-''  
  
A girl with bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair complexion came up before he could finish. She had on tight low riders that had the designed pockets in the back with a light baby pink polo shirt on that was tight as well, showing off her perfect curves just right. I grimaced, I hated when girls like her were around they were always so... so... well I'll put it the nicest I can, so heartless. I told you I would put it nicely but I do have a few other words in mind.  
  
"I couldn't help over hearing Kai that you were going to the game tonight." Her voice was rich and strong while she made her self at home and sat on top of my desk facing him.  
  
Oh it just so happens she couldn't help over hearing it, Ha! That's a laugh and a half, she was purposely listening in to hear what was going on and so they could gossip about it! Oh man what I would do just to get a good jab at her, especially for trying to grab him away from me! Wait a minuet did I just think that? Wasn't I the one who was supposed to stay rational and keep away from him? This was going to be a long day, a very long day.  
  
"Actually I think you could've done a better job in trying not eavesdrop on us. And no your wrong I'm not going to the game tonight, I had a change of plans."  
  
I felt a huge smirk creep upon my face with each word spoken, and my eyes fill with laughter as I watched her get dissed and her mouth and eyes grow bigger. She was silent for a moment then left stunned that her crush had literally crushed her. Once she was a good few feet away I busted into laughter for the first time ever since I've been here I found it so funny I could laugh.  
  
His head wiped around giving me a questioning look then a smirk crawled across his face. By now I was on my knees bent over in a fit of giggles and laughs. My eyes were teared up also.  
  
"You think that was funny?" He asked a smirk plastered to his face as watched me retake my composure only to see me fall again then finally get control.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Did you see her face when you popped her little bubble of confidence? It was hilarious especially watching her eyes get big and round not to mention I think she lost her voice around hear somewhere." We both took our seats one more time and he started to shake his head once more.  
  
"I guess it was kind of funny, ... besides that's the first laugh I've ever seen you have. Literally."  
  
"Well don't be surprised if it's the last." I stated as I watched the teacher walk up to the front of the class room and start to talk about a video they would be watching today.  
  
The last few classes went by fast and I found my self eating at a bench alone, although I didn't mind too much. It gave me time to sort out all these emotions and stuff. Let's think of the positive note, well when I'm with him I feel safe and oddly happy, ummm... he makes me laugh, and I got to admit he's hotter then fire. Now the negative, we fight yet we don't, he gets jealous but then again I do too, and he's well he's heck I don't know.  
  
It's pretty bad when you don't even have a 'real' list of things about him that are negative.  
  
"Hey what's a pretty lady like you doin' sitting all alone?"  
  
I turned around ready to snap when I saw those gorgeous blue eyes, fabulous dark hair, and tan complexion. It was Tye! What the heck I didn't know he went here!  
  
"Hey, ummm... I didn't know you went here." Ok so it wasn't the most energetic reply in the world but I wasn't the most energetic person in the world either so it equaled out. He smiled and sat down next to me while leaning back on the back board. His Red shirt and Khaki cargo pants fit him well especially with his shaggy hair.  
  
"Yeah well I didn't expect you here either, heh, anyways you didn't answer me question why are you sitting all alone?" His eyes were intent on me as he asked why I was all alone. To tell you the truth it was uncomfortable, like having an audience watch you eat and stuff. Besides it didn't help having him around while I was thinking on personal decisions either.  
  
"Because I was thinking and for some reason I like being alone to think heh." I gave a slight laugh and his smile grew. He looked even more intent on me as he was about to ask a question but I interrupted him instead, I couldn't just sit here with him I was too uncomfortable.  
  
"You know I really need to go by my locker and get some stuff so I think I'm going to go a head and take off lunch early."  
  
I started to get up and walk but felt a restraint on my wrist so I looked back to see him holding my hand with pleading eyes.  
  
"Then allow me to help and I'll go with you."  
  
"No really it's ok I just need to get a few things then go see some ummm.... Well friends. Later." Friends? Since when did I use that excuse? Oh well it got me away from romeo over there and down the hall. I walked over to my locker and opened it to put the rest of my books in. I had last lunch so I had only got 2 classes left.  
  
The two classes went by even faster and it was hard to pay attention, especially in such boring subjects. I put all my books in my locker and got out my duffle bag. Once I heard my lock click I started for the gym.  
  
"Hey Miya! You going to my game tonight? You know it's our first game of the season." His voice was high and energetic and for the first time I felt bad for having to tell him no, he sounded so hopeful.  
  
"Sorry Enrique I would but I'm having some troubles at home I have to attend to so I'll have to miss this on but I promise I'll make it to at least three of your games this year." I smiled hoping it would settle the inconvenience. He smiled back and put an arm around my shoulders as we walked.  
  
"It's alright but you I'll be seeing you at those three games." I started to laugh and nodded as he took off. 


	17. ch17

I turned the corner and walked until I came to the wooden door in the gym with the window next to it. The blinds were no longer up but down and I could hear talking going on in there, so I assumed that everyone was already in there. I budged the door open and saw Ray, Tala, and Dumb butt talking in one corner, while Rox and Mariah were going through Cds talking about which one to use.  
  
All in all it was too loud for how many people were in the room and the walls echoing every little thing didn't help either. Obviously no one noticed I was standing there watching so I put my fingers to my mouth and blew, hard, very hard. A loud screeching noise came out of my mouth and made everyone's heads shoot up to see what caused the loud noise.  
  
"Hey what's with the whole whistle thing that was really loud and it hurt my ears." Tala whined as everyone stopped what they were doing and came up around me into a circle to see what was going on.  
  
"Quit your whining it was the only way of getting your attention since you all were so loud. Anyways is everyone ready?" I asked while rolling my eyes at the Red headed Russian. I swear must all Russians whine and complain and be over controlive? I walked over to the cd player and dropped my bag next to it.  
  
"No we're not ready we have no music, obviously they can't agree." Raved wonder boy as he gave a startling glare to the other two girls. They retorted with childish faces like sticking out the tongue and drawing down their eyes. I shook my head in disbelief some people just don't grow up. Then again it brought back memories of Mel, Tom, and me when we were younger we'd watch my dad and tom's work. We'd make funny faces at them, making them laugh and drop the weights until they sent us on our way, that was when everything was normal and like a fairy tale. Ughh, darn these memories! Why are they coming back now? And of all times, is it because they themselves remind me of Mel, Tom and me? No that couldn't possibly be it, could it? I need to snap out of it.  
  
"Then we're ready,...cause you didn't have to find music I already have the routine and music for it." I rummaged through the bag some more trying to find the clear case that held the winning song. I dug deeper and felt my hand come across a square plastic object. I smiled and pulled through the bag pulling out a cd.  
  
"What's that?" Rox asked pointing at the clear piece of plastic that encased a cd. She had a confused look on her face. I popped it into the cd player while walking over to them.  
  
"It's the music, now... you guys we only have one week and about 4 days left. And 4 days until the qualifying round to see if we get to into the finals. The way I figure it is if we have an amazing routine then we're automatically in. And since we have to show our best in the qualifying round I found the perfect routine." As I finished I pushed play and the song "survivor" by Destiny's Child came on.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped except blue boy's but he did let out a grunt of surprise, it was good enough for me. I smiled so they knew how hard this routine was.  
  
"Are you crazy that's like one of the hardest routines ever! How are we going to learn it that quick? Let alone in time for the qualifying?" Ray commented while they all walked across the room to me. I sighed, don't these people get it? I told them before that it wouldn't be easy, or do they not listen to warnings?  
  
"I told you all that this wouldn't be easy, and that we'd have to spend every waking hour practicing but I know we can do it. As long as we don't play around we can."  
  
They all looked at me for a minuet and began to ponder their decisions glancing at me every so often until finally a smile spread across Michael's face. Obviously Michael, Enrique, Kenny, Tyson, Lee, Max, Emily, Johnny, Robert, and Oliver had all sneaked in to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
"Alright this should blow Spring Fields mind! You guys have to do this, it'd be so cool to see the look of defeat on their snobby faces!" He obviously was psyched about the whole idea which in turn somehow got everyone else to agree.  
  
"Ok then lets try this, I mean it can't be that bad right?" Tala asked with a sly grin as they stood up in turn to watch me do the routine for them to copy. Hmn, Tala better wipe that smirk off cause' he has no idea what pain is till' now. I thought as I finished the routine and we all got into our places.  
  
We first got into stances me in middle Kai behind me, Ray behind Mariah who was on my right, and Tala behind Rox who was on my left. They rapped their arms around us as soon as the music started and then the magic started. With twirls, spins, and sharp but perfectly soft moves everything happened, and we did it over and over and over again until we got the first part done.  
  
It was now two hours until Enrique's game which was at 7 o'clock, Tala was sitting on the ground along with everyone else. I had found the strength to get up and put on my hoody after a few minuets but I myself had to admit my legs felt like jello along with my arms.  
  
"I don't think I can move, or even feel my legs." Tala complained as he tried to rub the numbness away with his hands. I only shook my head and walked over to my bag, looked at it then with the last of my energy swung it over my shoulder and started on my way home stumbling a bit every now and then. Before I left I could feel a certain two toned blue haired boys eyes watching me until I was out of sight.  
  
I ponder him the whole way home, unfortunately not be able to get him off my mind. I was soon at home and noticed dad wasn't home, and sighed. So much for more time at home, I didn't even get to see him much since kit's accident. Oh crap! How oculd I have forgot for even a second? Kit, had to check on him, I had been worried about him all day barely able to do any of my studies let alone pay attention, my mind kept on wondering back to the question, who would do that to such a creature?  
  
I dropped my bag beside my bedroom door and walked over to his basket that was at the end of my bed. Letting myself drop beside him I started to brush him which ended up waking him up. His tale wagged some showing his appreciation for the offer and licked my hands a little. I smiled at him, he was such a heart warmer something I needed after a long hard day. And obviously he knew it since he laid his head in my lap showing that he was here for me, I could only smile at his gesture.  
  
About an our past and it was 6:30 already. I had managed to pick up Kit and bring him to the downstairs couch where we would sit ad eat dinner while watching Law and Order:SVU. I walked into the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator. I didn't feel like cooking but there was no leftovers sadly so I kind of had to. I looked into the pantry and took of two things of shrimp instant Ramen, and then the peanut butter and bread, then the door bell rang.  
  
It couldn't have been Tom since he would just yell through the house that he was coming in so I looked through the peep whole to see a bobble headed wonder boy. Unlocking the two top locks I swung the door open and looked at him in a way to see what he wanted.  
  
"Tom told me what happened to Kit, and how you planned to stay here with him to make sure nothing happened. I figured I could skip one game and help you watch over the house."  
  
I looked at him for a minuet trying to decipher whether this was a trick or if he was just being nice for once. With a sigh I stepped aside from the door allowing him access into the enormous house. He walked in as I closed the door and obviously found Kit, cause' I could see the back of his head shake.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen, to check on the boiling water. He followed and shook his head.  
  
"You can eat with me if you don't mind having peanut butter sand whichs with Ramen noodles." I turned to see him smiling at me and I felt like melting for some od reason everytime he did that not just this time but everytime. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
"Sure fine with me. Besides I didn't know you cooked." He joked while watching me drop the squares of noodles into the hot boiling water. I gave him a face and started to spread the peanut butter onto the bread. I looked over towards him and stopped for a moment.  
  
"You know you're making your own right? I'm not your slave you can do it." I stated while turning back to the peanut butter. I heard him snort with a bit of laughter before noticing him standing beside me and taking out some bread and a knife.  
  
"Well aren't you a good host?" sarcasm was written all over that line and I had to grin at it, even if he was the one to come up with it.  
  
"Yup I am, glad you noticed." I slapped the sandwhich together and walked over to the stove to check on the noodles. I picked up the wooden spoon and began to stir in the seasoning and herbs. I closed my eyes letting the wonderful fragrance fill my nostrils, well that was until I felt something sticky stick to my cheek. I slapped my hand to my cheek only to see peanut butter run across it.  
  
"What the-?" I asked as I looked over to him to see him snickering while trying to say sorry. I gritted my teeth and was about to yell as an idea came across my mind.  
  
"Sorry it kind of flung off the knife." His eyes widened as he noticed what had just happened and I began to laugh.  
  
"Sorry my hand just slipped." His face became stern and he wiped the peanut butter away from his cheek and nose. Then soon enough it became a full fledged peanut butter war. About 5 minuets later the kitchen was a mess.  
  
"C'mon let clean this up and eat already I'm hungry." He stated as he wiped some of the brown gook off the counter top. I looked at the clock he was right it was almost 7:30, and at 8 o'clock came Law and Order. SO by the time we cleaned it up and sat down to eat on the couch it was on.  
  
We both snuggled on the couch and began to eat with Kit in between us taking up most of the room. I had to admit it was actually nice having him around tonight, especially after a freak accident. 


	18. ch18

I turned the corner and walked until I came to the wooden door in the gym with the window next to it. The blinds were no longer up but down and I could hear talking going on in there, so I assumed that everyone was already in there. I budged the door open and saw Ray, Tala, and Dumb butt talking in one corner, while Rox and Mariah were going through Cds talking about which one to use.  
  
All in all it was too loud for how many people were in the room and the walls echoing every little thing didn't help either. Obviously no one noticed I was standing there watching so I put my fingers to my mouth and blew, hard, very hard. A loud screeching noise came out of my mouth and made everyone's heads shoot up to see what caused the loud noise.  
  
"Hey what's with the whole whistle thing that was really loud and it hurt my ears." Tala whined as everyone stopped what they were doing and came up around me into a circle to see what was going on.  
  
"Quit your whining it was the only way of getting your attention since you all were so loud. Anyways is everyone ready?" I asked while rolling my eyes at the Red headed Russian. I swear must all Russians whine and complain and be over controlive? I walked over to the cd player and dropped my bag next to it.  
  
"No we're not ready we have no music, obviously they can't agree." Raved wonder boy as he gave a startling glare to the other two girls. They retorted with childish faces like sticking out the tongue and drawing down their eyes. I shook my head in disbelief some people just don't grow up. Then again it brought back memories of Mel, Tom, and me when we were younger we'd watch my dad and tom's work. We'd make funny faces at them, making them laugh and drop the weights until they sent us on our way, that was when everything was normal and like a fairy tale. Ughh, darn these memories! Why are they coming back now? And of all times, is it because they themselves remind me of Mel, Tom and me? No that couldn't possibly be it, could it? I need to snap out of it.  
  
"Then we're ready,...cause you didn't have to find music I already have the routine and music for it." I rummaged through the bag some more trying to find the clear case that held the winning song. I dug deeper and felt my hand come across a square plastic object. I smiled and pulled through the bag pulling out a cd.  
  
"What's that?" Rox asked pointing at the clear piece of plastic that encased a cd. She had a confused look on her face. I popped it into the cd player while walking over to them.  
  
"It's the music, now... you guys we only have one week and about 4 days left. And 4 days until the qualifying round to see if we get to into the finals. The way I figure it is if we have an amazing routine then we're automatically in. And since we have to show our best in the qualifying round I found the perfect routine." As I finished I pushed play and the song "survivor" by Destiny's Child came on.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped except blue boy's but he did let out a grunt of surprise, it was good enough for me. I smiled so they knew how hard this routine was.  
  
"Are you crazy that's like one of the hardest routines ever! How are we going to learn it that quick? Let alone in time for the qualifying?" Ray commented while they all walked across the room to me. I sighed, don't these people get it? I told them before that it wouldn't be easy, or do they not listen to warnings?  
  
"I told you all that this wouldn't be easy, and that we'd have to spend every waking hour practicing but I know we can do it. As long as we don't play around we can."  
  
They all looked at me for a minuet and began to ponder their decisions glancing at me every so often until finally a smile spread across Michael's face. Obviously Michael, Enrique, Kenny, Tyson, Lee, Max, Emily, Johnny, Robert, and Oliver had all sneaked in to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
"Alright this should blow Spring Fields mind! You guys have to do this, it'd be so cool to see the look of defeat on their snobby faces!" He obviously was psyched about the whole idea which in turn somehow got everyone else to agree.  
  
"Ok then lets try this, I mean it can't be that bad right?" Tala asked with a sly grin as they stood up in turn to watch me do the routine for them to copy. Hmn, Tala better wipe that smirk off cause' he has no idea what pain is till' now. I thought as I finished the routine and we all got into our places.  
  
We first got into stances me in middle Kai behind me, Ray behind Mariah who was on my right, and Tala behind Rox who was on my left. They rapped their arms around us as soon as the music started and then the magic started. With twirls, spins, and sharp but perfectly soft moves everything happened, and we did it over and over and over again until we got the first part done.  
  
It was now two hours until Enrique's game which was at 7 o'clock, Tala was sitting on the ground along with everyone else. I had found the strength to get up and put on my hoody after a few minuets but I myself had to admit my legs felt like jello along with my arms.  
  
"I don't think I can move, or even feel my legs." Tala complained as he tried to rub the numbness away with his hands. I only shook my head and walked over to my bag, looked at it then with the last of my energy swung it over my shoulder and started on my way home stumbling a bit every now and then. Before I left I could feel a certain two toned blue haired boys eyes watching me until I was out of sight.  
  
I ponder him the whole way home, unfortunately not be able to get him off my mind. I was soon at home and noticed dad wasn't home, and sighed. So much for more time at home, I didn't even get to see him much since kit's accident. Oh crap! How oculd I have forgot for even a second? Kit, had to check on him, I had been worried about him all day barely able to do any of my studies let alone pay attention, my mind kept on wondering back to the question, who would do that to such a creature?  
  
I dropped my bag beside my bedroom door and walked over to his basket that was at the end of my bed. Letting myself drop beside him I started to brush him which ended up waking him up. His tale wagged some showing his appreciation for the offer and licked my hands a little. I smiled at him, he was such a heart warmer something I needed after a long hard day. And obviously he knew it since he laid his head in my lap showing that he was here for me, I could only smile at his gesture.  
  
About an our past and it was 6:30 already. I had managed to pick up Kit and bring him to the downstairs couch where we would sit ad eat dinner while watching Law and Order:SVU. I walked into the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator. I didn't feel like cooking but there was no leftovers sadly so I kind of had to. I looked into the pantry and took of two things of shrimp instant Ramen, and then the peanut butter and bread, then the door bell rang.  
  
It couldn't have been Tom since he would just yell through the house that he was coming in so I looked through the peep whole to see a bobble headed wonder boy. Unlocking the two top locks I swung the door open and looked at him in a way to see what he wanted.  
  
"Tom told me what happened to Kit, and how you planned to stay here with him to make sure nothing happened. I figured I could skip one game and help you watch over the house."  
  
I looked at him for a minuet trying to decipher whether this was a trick or if he was just being nice for once. With a sigh I stepped aside from the door allowing him access into the enormous house. He walked in as I closed the door and obviously found Kit, cause' I could see the back of his head shake.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen, to check on the boiling water. He followed and shook his head.  
  
"You can eat with me if you don't mind having peanut butter sand whichs with Ramen noodles." I turned to see him smiling at me and I felt like melting for some od reason everytime he did that not just this time but everytime. This was getting ridiculous.  
  
"Sure fine with me. Besides I didn't know you cooked." He joked while watching me drop the squares of noodles into the hot boiling water. I gave him a face and started to spread the peanut butter onto the bread. I looked over towards him and stopped for a moment.  
  
"You know you're making your own right? I'm not your slave you can do it." I stated while turning back to the peanut butter. I heard him snort with a bit of laughter before noticing him standing beside me and taking out some bread and a knife.  
  
"Well aren't you a good host?" sarcasm was written all over that line and I had to grin at it, even if he was the one to come up with it.  
  
"Yup I am, glad you noticed." I slapped the sandwhich together and walked over to the stove to check on the noodles. I picked up the wooden spoon and began to stir in the seasoning and herbs. I closed my eyes letting the wonderful fragrance fill my nostrils, well that was until I felt something sticky stick to my cheek. I slapped my hand to my cheek only to see peanut butter run across it.  
  
"What the-?" I asked as I looked over to him to see him snickering while trying to say sorry. I gritted my teeth and was about to yell as an idea came across my mind.  
  
"Sorry it kind of flung off the knife." His eyes widened as he noticed what had just happened and I began to laugh.  
  
"Sorry my hand just slipped." His face became stern and he wiped the peanut butter away from his cheek and nose. Then soon enough it became a full fledged peanut butter war. About 5 minuets later the kitchen was a mess.  
  
"C'mon let clean this up and eat already I'm hungry." He stated as he wiped some of the brown gook off the counter top. I looked at the clock he was right it was almost 7:30, and at 8 o'clock came Law and Order. SO by the time we cleaned it up and sat down to eat on the couch it was on.  
  
We both snuggled on the couch and began to eat with Kit in between us taking up most of the room. I had to admit it was actually nice having him around tonight, especially after a freak accident. 


	19. ch19

I heard light foot steps and started to snuggle closer to whatever it was that was warm, it had already enveloped me with its mass so all there was to do was snuggle into it. But that didn't seem right, I didn't get down a cover for us. Then it hit me, us, meaning me and Kai, on the couch last night, fell asleep, morning, warmth.

My Eyes snapped open like bullets being shot from a gun, and I tried to move but was held back down by my biggest fear of all. I was right beside wonder boy's sleeping body so close you could say I was on top of him, my right hand was on his chest and my other was curled around his neck while my head had intentions of laying on his chest and having both his strong arms around my waist making it look really tiny compared to the big masses of muscle.

Obviously Kit had found his way onto the recliner and was curled up still asleep undisturbed. I wanted to get up but I didn't want him to wake up and find us like this, and I was afraid if I moved he would wake up I mean no telling if he's a heavy or light sleeper. Then again with all this wiggling I've done it seems like he's a heavy sleeper so maybe I could just sneak away into the bathroom. I've really got to go, really badly. I looked at the clock it was 9:30 am as the usual time is when I wake up on the weekends or when I over sleep.

I carefully uncurled may arm from his neck and placed more of the pillow we were sharing there to replace my hand there. Then I slipped his arms off of me and once again carefully got up, once that was successful I started on my way to the bathroom feeling victorious but knowing the next victory would be getting to the bathroom in time.

"So do you always sneak out on a guy every time you sleep with him?"

I froze in mid step and felt chills go up my spine, why did these things always happen to me? It wasn't fair!

"I didn't _sleep_ with you for your information." I said while turning around to face him. He was still laying down but was now propped up on his elbows, hair in a mess along with his wrinkled and grungy clothes. He had a big smirk on his face as he quirked an eyebrow and nodded his head to where I was once laying next to him.

"I think closing your eyes and getting lost in dream world from night till' morning is sleeping." He said then finished. "We just happened to sleep together. You can't deny a fact."

I blushed he was right, we _did_ sleep together just didn't do anything.

"Shut it and by the way to answer your question you were the first guy I ever ever slept with and its not like we did anything."

He got up and walked over me, towering over me once more while letting his grin get even bigger.

"Yeah you're right, we haven't done anything." He then walked off towards the kitchen but not before mentioning something.

"Glad I was the first."

I felt my cheeks get warm from embarrassment and stood there for a moment reviewing what he just said. What did he mean by 'you're right we haven't done anything.' Did that mean we were going to do something soon? I hoped so. Wait a minuet I don't hope so I don't like him, or do I? Jeez I can't think I've got to go to the bathroom too bad! While thinking and talking to Kai I forgot about doing my business and was so about to pee in my pants. So I ran as quick as I could to the bath room.

After doing my business I walked into my kitchen to find _him_ eating a bowl of cereal, luckily not mine. I just gave him a look and walked over towards the cupboard to get my 5 netcarb cereal, you know the new one from Kellogg's that's in the light blue box. It really wasn't that bad and I liked it a lot. I put milk in the bowl along with the cereal and sat down across from him silently munching on my cereal that was crunchy not yet totally absorbing the milk.

"Hmmm why do you eat that crap? It tastes disgusting." I looked up from my cereal and looked him in the eyes. He had his eyebrow quirked like normal and eyes filled with curiosity.

"It's not crap, crap is what you see on the ground. This is breakfast, _my_ breakfast. You're not the one eating it so you shouldn't care." I put another spoonful into my mouth as he just smirked and shook his head doing the same by stuffing his face with cereal.

Hey guys srry this wasn't as long as normal but I'm doing school again and I just made the varsity volleyball team!! WOO HOO GO ME! Yeah but I just don't have as much time now but I will try to update every weekend if I can so hope you guys like and PLEASE review I really want to know what you guys think! REVIEW!

L8ter

Babes7


	20. Ch20

After we were done eating I went upstairs to my room, him tagging along.

"Where's your dad anyways? He didn't seem to have come home last night." His voice was normal as he watched me reboot my computer. I just shook my head while typing in my pass word.

"He gets home real late almost every night and leaves real early in the morning every morning unless he's off."

"Oh, sounds like he isn't home much,... what does he do I saw awards down there in your den."

I turned my head to take a look at him and gave him an annoyed look which had no affect what so ever on him.

"Why aren't we the nosy one today." I mumbled as I turned my attention back to my computer, it had finally turned on and automatically came to my buddy list.

"Just trying to break the silence, onna." He mumbled as I went to and started to move my buddy list out of the way but 3 IMs pop up.

_RememberMe: Hey Babes, sup?_

_UScarMeForLife:Nothing u?_

_I typed swiftly and tapped the next IM with my mouse. The blue haired wonder watching my every move over my shoulder which started to bug me, then again him being that close gave me the chills all over._

_DiamondGirl:Hey chick! This is Mariah_

_UScarMeForLife:Hi,...how'd you get my IM address?_

'_Now onto the next one' I thought as I moved my mouse to the flashing icon._

_RedHeadedHottie: Hey, do you know where Kai is? _

_I stood there frozen for a moment, that's right they didn't know he spent the night by accident. He was supposed to meet them at the game, not come over here. And it didn't help that he didn't call them to tell them that he wouldn't be going._

_RedHeadedHottie: Hello are you there or what? He wasn't at the game lastnight. Then again neither were you._

_I whipped my head towards the now smirking Russian, that had flopped onto my messy bed._

"_Well? What do we say?" I asked a bit frantic, I didn't want them thinking we did anything, what'd I get my self into? I frowned as he only smirked more._

"_Why not try the truth?"_

"_I'm not going to tell them we slept together last night and that u were over here all night long." _

"_Why not? As you said we didn't do anything." _

_I felt like slapping that smirk off his face, but he was right, and this wasn't fair!_

_UScarMeForLife:No, why would I know?_

_RedHeadedHottie:Cause' you weren't there either, and from what I've seen of you two it gives a god explanation;)_

_I grimaced and shook my head how was I going to explain _**this**?

UScarMeForLife: We don't _act_ like anything around each other, go get your eyes checked you fool.

RedHeadedHottie:Woah, aren't we the defensive one today? What is it, your time of the month?

I felt my cheeks go red when I read the last part. So what if I was right? It was none of his business. And yes, Aunty Flow visited this morning luckily not last night. If that would have happened I wouldn't have known what to have done.

UScarMeForLife: No! You perv, like I'd tell you anyways. Are you done bugging me?

I looked behind me, only to see lazy butt sprawled over my bed like a cover over a little kid. His shirt up showing his nicely carved chest and nice biceps.

Man, I really had to get out of this house it was starting to make me think smug things about him. I put my away message up not caring that Mariah and Tom were still talking.

Now to look for something to wear I thought as I opened my closet.

"I liked that one pair of dark denim pants with the gold embroidery on the back pockets with that white halter top, and those white flip-flops on you... Your butt looked good in them."

I blushed realizing what I he had just said. Turning around I saw him propped up on his elbows still slumped down on the bed.

Sorry guys it took so long I;ve been reallyyyyyyyy busy!!! Please review!!! ï I really need to see if I should keep this up or not! Again I'm so sorry!!!!!!!:( Please forgive me yall' and review!


	21. ch21

"Well I don't care what _you_ think, in fact I don't care what any one thinks." I said while looking for my favorite pair of jeans. No they weren't any of the ones they bought me but hey c'mon it was the weekend and no one would be seeing me in them right? I pulled the jean, dull, green pants out of the back and found my black spaghetti strap.

"Well you obviously care what the team and our groupies think since you wouldn't even tell the simple truth, am I right? And you are not wearing that are you?"

My head snapped over to him from my bra drawer while my brow furrowed and my eyes turned to steel.

"I _do not_ care about any of that, and I _am _wearing that, it's not like we're at school or anything."

My head went back to searching for my red bra and matching under wear. Yes I like to match them, it's always been a habit since I was little. I turned back to him once more.

"I'm taking a shower then I'm going to go over to Tom's house like I normally do when it's a Saturday."

"And what about me, Do you just leave guests all alone in your house or am I just that special?"

"No, first you're not a guest and second I don't care what you do but you best be out of my house by the time I'm out of my shower."

I turned around and glared while walking into my bathroom and slamming that door shut. The hot water that sprinkled over me was really relaxing after such a chaotic morning, it really just made you want to love the world I guess you could say. And the strawberry and crème' shampoo & conditioner combo did wonders with it's aroma.

I rinsed the suds out of my hair and felt them slip down my body draining into the drain in a swirl of white foam. Letting my face be hit by the pounding water, I ran my hands over my hair and slicked it back with a sigh letting the water spirt from the amount of air coming from my lips. My mind drifted to last night reviewing every little event that happened.

Why had Kai come over? He had said he wanted to make sure I was "ok", but that didn't sound like something a typical Kai would do, so it only made me wonder. And here's another pounding question that I still can't answer, why do I get that feeling of nervousness in the pit of my stomach every time I'm with him like I did with Bryce? Bryce.

I closed my eyes letting swarms of memories take over my mind.

"_Hey Miya, you're moves are improving. You'll be ready for the tournament next week, I'm sure of it and with us as partners and everyone else partnered the way they are there's no doubt in my mind that we won't win!" A teenage boy with dark black hair came up putting his hand on a young girl's shoulder, her hair brushing over the top of his hand. _

_He was only a coupled inches taller then her, and his baggy black pants and tight black shirt on made every muscle show up on him. His icy blue eyes made chills go up your spine when ever you looked into them._

"_Real-ly, wow I never really thought I was getting that good. So you're really excited to be my ummm...partner?" the girl asked with a blush tinted on her high cheek bones and spreading across her nose. She looked up at him awaiting his answer, he looked down and smiled at her._

"_Yeah of course I am,..." _

_The girl gave a big grin, then ran off towards the lockers. Upon entering she heard the clattering of a locker._

"_Hey, guess what! Bryce is really starting to pay attention to me!" the girl squealed to the other one whose head came out of the locker, her red hair tied back in a braid with few strands framing her face. She smiled a warm smile and winked._

"_Told you, he's totally hooked! I'm happy for you Miy, really I am ." _

"_Good cause' I don't know what I'd do with out your approval!" _

"_I know what'd you'd do, you'd be having to do that school project all alone with out my help!" Both girls bursted into fits of laughter and began on there way out._

"_Oh wait, I got to put my stuff in my locker and get my jacket and stuff so I can wash them, other wise dad will have a cow. I'll meet you out there near the coffee shop, ok?" _

_The red head nodded her head with approval of the plan knowing that the other was right._

_After a few minuets she closed her locker, but then an ear piercing scream came from outside. She sprinted out the door not caring about her stuff she had dropped on the way. She stopped eyes widening at the sight before her virgin eyes. So much blood, so much sorrow and all from one small pre-teenager. Then those eyes, those icy blue eyes of the killer that was in the car, he had a ski mask on but none the less those icy blue eyes still stood out._

My eyes snapped open as I gasped in horror remembering every detail of the horrorific sight, a chill of ice went down my spine as I fel up against the tiled wall behind me allowing the vase full of sea shells to shatter among the floor with shells and glass mixed together.

A knock came from the other side of the door.

"Are you alright I heard a crash? Miya, don't lie about it if you're hurt." His stern voice made me jump a bit. Trying to hide my choppy voice I swallowed a few times that felt like I was trying to swallow a whole roll that wouldn't go down.

"I'm-, I'm fine I just knocked over a vase when I got soap in my eyes. Besides aren't you supposed to be out of here?" I asked trying to cover more of the chopped up voice that I had to call mine.

"And have Tom kill me for leaving you alone after hearing all this, I don't think so , I already have enough people giving me bull crap."

I heard his footsteps go back into my room and no matter what his excuse was for staying I was glad. I hated that memory and no matter how much I hated to admit it I didn't want to be alone after replaying it in my head. I don't even know what triggered it.

Hey guyst hanx so much for sticking with this fic!!! Please REVIEW!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT U GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!


	22. ch22

I turned off the water and watched the water go down in a swirl for a moment, then slid out letting the frigid air meet my body. I felt a chill go up my spine and could feel the goose bumps go down my arms and legs, the droplets slid around and over them making it even colder. I grabbed the towel and ran it over me drying up the last of the water on me and then wrapped it around me. Looking for my clothes I turned around to see them soaked from moments ago. I growled and looked at the door and sighing I opened it.

"Kai,...Kai can you please get me some clothes?" I blushed not wanting to sound as if we were close or just to sound like that it was enough we fell asleep together but to have to ask him such a personal question? Ok so maybe it wasn't that personal but still.

"I thought you had clothes, what happened?"

I sighed, did he always have to ask so many questions?

"Yes but they fell into the shower when I broke the vase, so do you mind?"

Great now I have to listen to his crap, I'm just waiting for him to say some smart aleck remark. It'll most likely be something like 'yeah I do mind' or 'no I don't do you?' which do I prefer cruel or perverted? Really I would have to say neither.

I heard some drawers being shut then a knock came at the door. I cracked it and watched as his hands handed me a bundle of clothe.

"I didn't know what you wanted to wear but I think this might suit what you were planning on wearing today." His hand slid accidentally slid against mine before leaving.

Now I had this annoying sensation that sort of stung and felt funny. This was weird since it wasn't in my stomach but on my hand. I took the clothes off my hand and set them on the counter to exam my hand.

"Miya, you said you weren't hurt. Get those darned clothes on now and let me see it. And it better not be anything else besides your wound that's on my hand!"

His voice rumbled through the house and I felt a tinge of anger, I didn't want him to worry about me I could take care of myself, with out his help. I blushed realizing he sounded more like he cared and sincere, then harsh and cold.

I walked out of the bath room fully clothed and found him sitting on my bed looking pretty upset but he was quiet, the first aid kit was be side him.

"Let me see it."

"I can take care of it myself you know. Its not like I'm helpless."

"I never said you were."

"Why can't you just let me do it I don't need your help."

"You mean you don't want my help, there's a difference between the two."

A silence came over the room as I watched him tend to my hand. It had gotten a gash some how on the palm that I hadn't noticed. About 2 minuets had gone by and he started to wrap the bandage around my hand. On the second time around he opened his mouth, and sighed a bit.

"Why won't you let anyone help you? Everyone needs help at times."

It took me back a bit and I didn't know what to say, what if I said something wrong or made a fool of myself. I was silent for a moment thinking of something to say, it was a simple question but some how seemed like the hardest one so far. He knotted the bandage together making sure it was nice and tight.

"Well?"

"Well we better get over to Tom's before he gets worried,... let's go."

I stood up and went down the stairs hearing his footsteps behind me and his angry grunts.

"What? I just asked you a question, so at least be decent enough to answer it."

"No cause my answer wouldn't be decent, ok?"

I stomped out of the house with him behind me and walked into Tom's house in a matter of minuets. This was going to be a rough morning, I could already tell by the way I was starting to feel. And I felt like crap, maybe I was coming down with something, or just felt bad cause' I was PMSing.

"Hey look whose here and right on time too." Mr. Denmark's smile was too much to resist and I had to smile back giving me a hug before I saw Tom come down the stairs. The slacker was still in his dark plad pajama pants and he didn't have his shirt on like normal. I once asked him when we were younger why he never wore a shirt to bed, and he said that he got tangled up in it too much, and that besides that he got hot too easily. But personally I think it's a guys thing, I haven't seen one guy yet that's worn a shirt to bed besides by accident.

"You slacker, you're just now getting up?"

His head bobbed up and down gesturing yes and slumped down into the table while watching as his mother put down a full meal in front of him. He only smiled a simple pleasure of which he showed his mother that he was grateful and dug in, of course not before praying.

"Hey, what's Kao doing with you, babes?"

I looked behind me and smirked, it was my time to torcher him.

"Oh well you know he just couldn't resist me." I heard him choke as he gave me a glare and I proceeded to take my seat next to Tom at the table and snacked on a plain pancake to make it more dramatic. But then he got that evil smirk on his face.

"Well you know after seeing you last night I don't think any one could resist, am I right?"

No he did not, last night was not to be mention, didn't we go over that? Oh crap.

"Last night? Didn't you tell Tala that you didn't see him last night Miy?" Tom's head quirked towards me in a curious way and I could feel my face burn with embarrassment.

"Kid's we're going to leave but- oh my gosh! Miya, sweetheart what happened to your hand? It looks awful!"

Mrs. Denmark took it in her own and reexamined it with piercing eyes, that got everyone's attention including Tom's. Great, don't you love parenting parents?

"I just knocked over a vase is all."

They both gave me a look that said they didn't believe me, it was the truth right? Just not with the whole nightmare thing.

"It's true ask Kai."

I gave him the most pleading eyes ever and hoped for dear life he'd side with me.

"It's true, she knocked it over trying to get the tissues for her nose and tried cleaning it up when she cut herself."

I sighed inwardly, right now he was my knight and shining armor.

Hey guys sorry its so short but I really don't have a lot of time right now REVIEW!!


	23. 23

"Ok deary, well while we're out well just get some stuff to fix that up for ya'" She gave me a caring smile as she and her husband walked outside hand in hand.

"Later kids, don't forget Tom if you guys leave just leave us a note telling us what time you might be home." Mr. Denmark waved goodbye and walked out with his wife leaving us three alone and with the sound of the door slamming to make it official that we were all alone.

"I don't believe that for one second Miya, what happened? You're not that clumsy." Tom's eyes burrowed into mine, or at least he tried but ended up pulling back and rubbing in between his eyes.

"It's true Kit had tripped me like a dumb fox would and I fell ok? Besides I'm not the one still in my pajamas." I smirked as he gave me a glare, and then pushed the plate towards me.

"So is reindeer print the new style the new fashion or is it just you?" The Russian smirked and gave a questioning grunt. I followed his gaze to Tom's now sliding pj's that uncovered black "boxers" with cartoon reindeer all about them. I smiled I had gotten those for him like when we were 13 years old I'm surprised he still fits them. Of course, isn't that a bad thing?

I couldn't help but snicker, and give him a glance of my laughing eyes. His cheeks turned a rosier red then normal and it wasn't from the heating either.

"You're the one who got them for me last Christmas, remember?" He asked me giving me a look and trying to justify wearing them at the same time, but Kai just kept trying not to laugh.

"Yeah but that was about 4 years ago, I'm surprised that you still fit those."

"Hmmm, that's got to be a bad thing." I turned my head to glare at Kai, he was talking about my best friend here. Even if it was true, I had to say something to defend him, I mean how many times has Tom saved my butt?

"I wouldn't be talking, you don't seem like much either."

His eyes grew cold and icy with in one second while Tom began to laugh.

"Well, we had better get down to the school's gym, I'm sure that everyone is already down there." Tom had finally stopped his fit of laughter and he had quickly went back to his natural composure, allowing himself to speak.

"Since when did any one else besides the captain make official dates for practice?"

This had to be good, I mean I was captain which meant I was officially in charge of everything no one else but me.

"Since we don't have much time that's when, now quit your bickering and lets go, we'll take my car." I turned my head to the now keen sensed boy that had already gotten up and was heading for the door. I rolled my eyes, was _I _ really that much of a pain? If I am I owe apologizes to all of my school teachers, Tom, repair men, and everyone else in the world including sweet old Daddy. Just because I said he wasn't that great of a father and at times I said I totally wanted to move out and how much I disliked him, deep down I knew I loved him and always will I mean he's my father. Can anyone not love their father? That question hadn't crossed my mind till' now lately it seems I have more questions and not as much knowledge that I thought I once had.

"You comin' or what Miy?"

I snapped up to see Tom coming down the stairs fully dressed in khaki slacks, with a brown sweater and his normal jacket. I smiled at him, my best friend, suddenly I felt like I had been such a fool. I mean how many times has this boy helped me out, and , well if the accident was hard on me it had to of been hard on him, even more so considering that Mel was Tom's step sister just as close as me and her were he was probably closer. I'm such a selfish fool, all I ever think of is myself no one else, I take him for granted too much and he doesn't mind or care for the matter. He just takes it and goes on, how did I get so lucky?

"Wha-?"

"Thank's Tom, for everything." My voice felt fragile as my head hit his chest with a slight thump sound and my arms around his neck clasped into place, he was my best friend but it seemed I never wanted to let him go, why did I feel this way? I felt his arms wrap around my waist softly but still firm, his head nuzzled in my hair and with every breath goosebumps appeared on my neck.

"No problem, besides what are best friends for? Plus you've helped me out plenty a time."

I pulled back a quizzical look on my face as my arms rested on his strong framed shoulders, how did he get those anyways?

"No offense but I don't remember any time in helping you out, you've always done that for me, I guess I'm not such a good friend after all, eh?" I looked down, it was true as I said I never did stuff for him. Besides the usual a friend would do but nothing really outstanding like he's done for me.

"Hey, who said you weren't a good friend? You need to get your facts straight, you've helped me out a lot like keeping me company, always being there for me, and just to know that you're there is enough for me, understand?" I felt his hand slip under my face and lift it up to meet his wondering eyes.

"Why'd you say that anyways?"

I felt tears slide down my face then down my throat and over my lump that was in my throat as I tried to talk.

"Hey you guys going to come or what? It's been like 15 minuets."

That stupid voice, why'd he have to intrude right now? I looked in the opposite direction and wiped the salty tears away with my sleeve as I pretended nothing was wrong.

"Nothing I just have to take some medicine for my cold, so we'll be out in a minuet, k' Kai?"

I heard the screen door slam shut with it's loud squeak and Tom's trusty hand glide onto my shoulder like an airplane landing on it's runway. He turned me around and studied me and my tear stained cheeks, I only sniffled and watched as he took me into a strong embrace making me cry even more just letting everything flow.

"Hey, it's ok. Shhhh, everythings ok we can talk about it later." He kept whispering comforting things into my ear until I regained my composure and smiled.

"Since when are you sick and need cold medicine?" I chuckled as he rolled his eyes and put his hands up in the air.

"Ok so it was a lame excuse but it only means he's a lame guy for falling for it."

I laughed now there was a first for him, he had never been the type to throw insults at some one unless in a joking manner but that was no joking matter.

"We'd better get out there before grumpy gets mad again and blows a head gasket, and you can tell me what this was all about later. Oh and by the way what do you see in him any ways?"

He lead me out of the house as the winter air greeted us with a frigid wind, I had to only smile for him to get the hint that it was my little secret.

"ok ok, bu some day you'll have to tell me."

"Some day, Tom."

"Is that someday close, or even relatively close?"

"Tom."

He sighed apologizing under his breath and hopped into the back as I put the seat down and climbed in my self allowing my head to hit the back and lay there as I closed the door. Man crying made you tired.

"It's about time, why are your eyes so swollen and red anyways?"

He kept his eyes on the road not making any contact to live in up the conversation , I hesitated as I realized they were still like that from crying, luckily it was winter.

"My face is chapped from the wind, and my allergies are acting up if you must know."

I could tell he didn't by it but it got him off my back about it, allowing my mind to drift again, I was really getting tired of it's drifting. Every time it does I end up doing something or thinking of something that's complicating or just plain weird or not me. Yeah I know a lot of 'ors' eh?

By now we were on our way to the school and the music was blaring Linkin Park's new album in my pleasure. I was enjoying the scenery while Tom and Kai talked about Linkin Park's new album in my pleasure. I was enjoying the scenery while Tom and Kai talked about Nationals every once in a while referring back to me to see if they were right or if they were wrong, and most of the time it was to see who was right to my displeasure.


	24. Chapter 24

I could see the school ahead, its large peaked roof penetrating the sky like Mt. Everest in all its glory. I turned the heat off me feeling sweat drip under my clothes already from its over whelming power, plus it only made my cheeks even redder than before. By the time I had turned the air vent of terror toward Kai we had already turned the corner and into the school's parking lot. Not only could you see the school of course but you could also see the scene between Tala and Rox yelling at each other, and Rox looked _very_ mad. Of course everyone was just looking at them, and as we got closer I could see tears in Rox's eyes. As we pulled to a halt in the parking space I rammed my door opened and started up the walk way with a fast pace and Rox's state in my concern, and it looked like I wasn't the only one. Not only was everyone seemingly shocked but blue tone was right behind me just centimeters away.

As we got closer I could hear what she was saying and could also hear Tala's sad remarks.

"I can't believe you, Tala Valkove! You're a scumb bag!" Her voice was flooded with a mixture of sadness, broken heartedness, and most of all rage. Tala's head was hung down and I could verily make out his face, which was until I saw a stream seeping through his bangs making them stick to his face. What could have happened after only less then 3 days? Obviously this was not good and I had a feeling it was something that involved last night.

"I'm sorry, really I am Rox, I didn't mean to it just kinda' happened. Please,…._please_ forgive me." His voice was strained in a manner of trying not to break down, I knew that voice, that voice was the same voice that I had and still have at times. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling seep back into my mind remembering everything.

_How could this happen? I was only gone but a minuet, I should have been there but I wasn't. The black cloth flowed around my shins against the wind that was so frigid and seemingly brittle that I thought it would knock me over. All I could think was, **why**, or ** It's my fault why wasn't I there?** Those eyes I couldn't get out of my head and as I walked up the fake green grass I could see my best friend's parents crying so hard that the Mrs. was hanging off the seat and onto her solemn husband. Mr. and Mrs. Denmark were talking to her trying to help calm her in a sense of friendship. Me and dad walked up, I could never forget her face, the face of terror and tears as she looked up to see me and began to cry all over again. _

"_I'm sorry Margery, really I am, the girls were best friends and I couldn't begin to say how much we all miss her. Please excuse my wife's absence her illness has gotten to her and she wasn't able to make it." My dad's voice, back then was comforting and warm, but this time instead of warm it was frigid and full of sorrow. Margery's eyes glided over toward me and her mouth became a tight line and eyes darts waiting to shoot me._

"_**You**, you were supposed to be with her, why weren't you? Were you just to good for her, our only daughter? She was so much better then you, that's why you couldn't walk with her right? Because you were just too jealous? It's **your** fault!" Her words came from a whisper to a roar of darts that pierced through me like a dozen knives. My eyes widen with horror and tears, my mind scrutinizing every detail, thoughts racing through my mind, 'it was my fault' 'I should've been there' 'am I jealous' 'please forgive me'. I began to feel like everyone was staring at me with piercing eyes filled with aggression. My knees locked up and my mouth trembling allowing tears to stream down my cheeks, it was my fault! _

"_Don't say that! Miya's just as up set, believe me! I can't believe in my wildest dreams that you would even blame her! She's only a little girl, what could she have done? At the most she would've been killed too!" My dad's voice boomed with loudness, but it sounded so far away like miles and miles away. I could feel Tom's hand cover mine in comfort beside me and whisper in my ear something but I didn't comprehend I,t all I could here were Margery's words booming in my head, haunting me. _

"_Oh yes! All you care about is that your daughter is alive! In fact I bet you're happy it was our little Melissa and not your Miya! You are not welcomed to this funeral now leave! I blame you, Miya, not anyone else, but you." Her eyes were slits filled with tears and frustration. I couldn't handle it. _

_I tore out of Tom's hand and ran, ran as fast as my dancing legs could and letting the dress hike up to my high knees. It's veil over he slip ripping with every stride and snagging near every bush. Tears filled my face, my hair falling down with every bounce out of it's bun and soon my feet couldn't keep up with legs and I fell. Fell until I couldn't tumble any more and rammed into a tomb stone knocking over some flowers. I could feel a warmth sensation on my knee and elbow, I stumbled up and pulled my knees toward my chest, my back against the tomb stone. _

I gasped snapping my eyes back open to reality, reality that was pretty much a nightmare for Tala and Rox. By this time she only could sob and defend herself. Blue boy was now by Tala's side trying to get a word in to find out what happened. By then Tom was by my side and looked at me in concern, he probably knew what I was thinking about already '_Oh, well'_ was all I could think.

"Oh don't start with the 'I didn't know what was happening act! How could you not know you were making out with Britney? The little witch herself, ughhhhh! You jerk, don't ever come near me, talk me, or come over ever again!" With those final words Rox ran, ran as fast as her legs would take just as I did when Margery yelled at me that day. I could only feel pity for her as I watched her go putting a hand up for anyone trying to go after her.

"What are you doing we have to go after her." Mariah said as she gave me a slightly angry look. All I could do is sigh.

"What could you do? Nothing that's what besides I'll go after her in a little bit I have some stuff to talk to her about besides she wants to be alone. And for you," I turned around to the hot red head, his icy blue eyes now looking towards me.

"What were you thinking? Britney? And over Rox, now I know why you were looking for Kai, you wanted to know what to do, am I right? Well at least I'm not left out like normal I guess it was helpful having you spend the-" I cut myself off knowing what I was about to say would only make things worse. I could only hope no one picked up on the phrase and were to busy with the situation instead.

"Spend the night! No way you and Kai? Awww man couldn't you guys wait till' like later so I would win the bet at least?" Michael asked in annoyance and surprise.

Man this was not in the plans! We didn't do anything, nothing!

"We didn't-" I began to say but was cut off by Ray.

"You didn't expect to be friends, right?"

I stopped in surprise, wait they meant as friends, oh the Lord loves me!

"Yeah well, what can I say. We are partners right?"

Everyone smiled and Kai gave a light chuckle as he came up to me being the last to go home. And yes since this incident there was no practice.

"Did you really think they have a mind set that way? You've got to be kidding." He whispered in my ear and made his way towards the car as his broad shoulders went into the car along with his big head. I could only smile and give a light laugh, maybe this would work out after all.

"C'mon, I want to go and get back to a warm house, like mine." He yelled from the car and I started over there noticing that Tom must've gone over to Ray's to see his video collection. Tom was way into James Bond and all those action and scary movies. When ever we were little when I'd ask who it was,--before he started just coming in like it was an open invitation and screaming through the house he was coming in--, he'd be like 'Denmark,…Tom Denmark.' Which I would always laugh at cause his last name was always too long for the statement.

"What are you planning on doing now? I mean for like the whole day type of 'doing'" His voice sounded hopeful as we drove down my street towards my house. I looked over in a sly way, what was he up too?

"Nothing, why? Is there something _you_ want to do?" I asked not really caring, it was better then being alone in that big house since kit would be knocked out by now from the pain killers we had to give him in the morning. His eyes darted over toward me then back to the road.

"You wanna' come over? My mom wants to meet you, and the fact that we need help decorating the house and tree is a big factor, plus I –"He stopped his eyes darting towards me then back to the road nervously. Aww, he was nervous, this was interesting.

"I umm,… want you to come over and hang out." He finished and came to a stop in my drive way. His eyes looked hopefully at me like a longingly lost puppy. How could I resist?

"Sure."

He smiled and soon we were on our way to _his _ house.

Wow guys so0oo0o0osorry this took so long, its been _crazy_ at my house lol, especially since volleyball and highschool is a big factor. I have like 3 projects at once that are like 40 of my grade so just try to be in my place lol. Anyways please review I want to know if its any good thanx guys! R&R , o0o0oh and stay with the story please lol its not its fault its mineBabes7


End file.
